The incident of 1992
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: In 1992 a man, a woman, and a horrible series of events would forever become the incident of 1992.
1. Lucy

**Island Nublar - 1992**

Joffery was dead. Robert leaned against his jeep, rubbing his face in utter disgust. The raptors were loaded in safely now after their successful transport from site B. They had a crew of nearly thirty men on the loading team and still they hadn't been able to save him. Joffery had been working for Hammond ever since the island began development back in 1989. He was good friends with Robert, originally from Cuba and had been gatekeeper for all of the other transports. As careful as they had been, this still happened. Thinking of Joffery, he knew Hammond and In-Gen would have a nice big payoff waiting for his wife and children back on the main land. All ready he heard about how they were going to claim a wild lion had attacked and mauled him. His head pounding, he stood there watching the spotlights as the guards walked on the platforms above, electrical guns ready in case of attack. His back was killing him by being thrown back, his arms sore, and his heart heavy. He had insisted that for the first forty-eight hours there was constant watch on the raptor pen. Staring at it, he instantly knew what a mistake it was to have created these monsters.

"Oh my God! Robert!"

Robert glanced over to see Lucy in her boots running towards him. Lucy was a young eighteen year old intern that was Hammond's niece. She gotten the job on the island working in the lab just this past spring. Taking time off before college, she wanted to do a work study along side Dr. Wu with the genetic code filling they were currently working on.

Hammond had raved about his niece's work, claiming she had been the top of her graduating class, and would be the perfect piece of youth this place needed. She had stunning blue eyes, and rich dark hair. She was a complete and polar opposite to Robert, but the two had been sleeping together for nearly three months now. Robert had at first casually flirted with her, honestly not thinking anything of it. Time passed, and before he knew it he was falling head over heels in love with her. Lucy was feisty, happy go lucky, and a little spitfire. At first Robert thought the age difference as well as the fact she was related to his boss and friend of many years, might be a huge problem. Instead, they carried on their relationship right out in the open and Hammond never addressed it once. He suspected that he knew, but let well enough alone. Lucy was an adult now, her parents living on the East Coast. She was smart, independent, and had a good head on her shoulders. Robert figured that John liked him, and respected him and knew if there was honestly going to be anyone involved with her, it might as well be him. He had brought this up once to Lucy in bed who laughed shaking her head saying that her uncle just knew when he mind his own business. Simple as that. He had been married briefly in the mid 1980's, it ending very badly. He had dated plenty of women, but somehow Lucy was different.

She wasn't a kid, or a mid-life crises. She was simply a breath of fresh air that he needed, mostly here where all ready he felt as if Hammond's newest discoveries and research were becoming much too big for any of them to handle. Lucy shared the same thoughts as him. She thought it was wonderful what her uncle was doing, but agreed that the way they were going about this, creating deadly creatures who had been killed off millions of years ago, wasn't exactly the smartest idea. He often picked Lucy up whenever he was done at the labs. The two would have dinner, then go back to his bungalow, where usually one of them would sneak out shortly before dawn. It seemed foolish to be tip toeing around, but both understood how people talked. He had been looking forward to picking her up after all of the transports were done. Both had rooms in the visitor's center, but Lucy had a trailer at least a mile down the road near one of the bays. In fact a few members of the staff, mostly trainers, and construction crew workers had little trailers or bungalows all around the property of the main visitor's center before the paddocks began. Robert found himself spending nearly all of his spare time when he wasn't working in Lucy's trailer, usually drenched in sweat, exhausted, and laying either on the bed, couch, or floor drained from what seemed like hours of non-stop sex. She certainly had the energy of a teenager, and constantly he couldn't stop thinking how reckless and foolish he was being running around with a girl young enough to be his daughter. Still, ever since he started this whole thing with her, he hadn't ever been more context and happy. They were supposed to get together, head to her trailer, split a much needed bottle of wine outside on her lawn chairs, then what Robert was hoping was perhaps a blow job before he feel asleep with her in the back of the trailer, the tiny built in A.C blasting as they laid together in their arms. Watching her, she hurried over, throwing her arms tightly around him.

"I just heard, oh my God…are you all right?"

She harshly whispered against his ear, her arms holding him as she stretched to stand up against him. Smelling her faint perfume. Gently stroking her hair, he stared forward glaring at the giant raptor cage feeling his blood boil. Closing his eyes, he took a second before pulling back. Staring at her, he saw how conceded she seemed, as he continued stroking her hair.

"I'm fine…Joffery…he's dead."

"I know. I'm so sorry…"

Instantly she leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Can you leave?"

Looking over, Robert knew there was nothing more he could do. He had demanded that there would be full security until morning when he could come back on shift. All ready he knew Hammond, who was back in the states with his daughter who was currently going through a divorce. Robert had known John for years, and he understood how worried he was about his grandchildren. In-Gen would of course contact him about the accident tonight, and it would only be a matter of time before the companies, and lawyers, and all the bloody rest of it would come back. As always, Hammond and In-Gen would do damage control and yet another senseless problem where somebody lost their life would get swept under the rug. All ready this island seemed cursed, and the island wasn't even near to being ready. Two deaths so far. Just three months ago a young crew member was clawed badly by one of the raptors on site B, dying from his injuries before he was sent out by helicopter. John didn't seemed the slightest bit phased by this, and seeing that the man had no family his death was passed off as a careless accident that sadly couldn't have been prevented. Still, he knew better. From time to time Lucy and him shared the same exact thoughts over what they thought about the park, and what her uncle was doing. Both agreed it was beyond amazing what he was doing, but the fact Hammond was being so reckless. They both didn't believe with the way things would be going, if the park could actually ever get the proper insurance to cover the opening, or prevent anything further from happening. He knew tomorrow there would be a massive mess to deal with, yet at this exact moment all he wanted to do was block out those horrible blood curdling screams he heard earlier. Looking down at his arms, which were now wrapped around Lucy, he remembered how hard Joffery had fought to stay within his arms before getting torn out of them. Sighing, he nodded, holding her tight with one arm around her waist. "Yeah, let's go." He raised a hand to Marks, one of the lead guards on the platform.

"Call my beeper if there are any changes and remember, full guard until dawn!"

Marks nodded as he led Lucy to his jeep. Together, the two loaded in, as he put the jeep in gear and started down the dark jungle backroad. He got nearly a mile down the road when suddenly he had to turn to the side of the road and park. Lucy glanced over at him as he sat there, engine still running. Sitting there, staring ahead, Robert clutched the steering-wheel as crickets loudly chirped from the darkness around them. It was a hot miserable night, and the reality that Joffery was dead was truly hitting him. Sitting there, he stared ahead at the headlights cutting through the darkness before his face crumpled. Balling his hand into a fist, he struck the wheel over and over again.

"Damnit!"

He screamed. Slowly, Lucy's arms slipped around him. Her hands smooth, clutching his shoulder as she tried her hardest to sooth him.

"Shhh…"

Lowering his head, Robert for the first time in years began to loudly weep. Holding onto him, Lucy sat beside him allowing him to break down, crying, and letting it all out, before finally fifteen or so minuets later he collected himself. Embarrassed, eyes bloodshot from crying he turned towards her and sniffled before wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

Lucy smiled warmly at him, her fingers running through his hair before she gently rubbed his neck.

"It's all right…you want me to drive?"

Robert sadly smiled before shaking his head and putting the jeep back into gear.

"No, I'm fine…come on love."

Together they drove in silence, down the bumpy dirt road, all the meanwhile Lucy continued gently rubbing the back of his neck. Once he turned off, driving up the grassy embankment, they parked before he killed the engine. Sitting, he glanced over at her and smiled. Lucy had been the only woman he allowed himself to cry in front of. Even his ex wife, he never felt the same connection he felt with her. He knew she was still a kid, but she seemed as if she had a much older soul. She was always the one person in the past few months to really truly listen to him. That was comforting, and brought out a side of himself he never thought was possible at age forty-six. Winking at her, he gave a sad smile as the two climbed out. Both walked towards the trailer, before letting themselves inside. Off in the distance thunder sounded. Flicking on lights, Lucy dropped her bag as Robert sat down on the over stuffed couch, putting his head in his hands. Lucy's trailer was crammed pack, but in a very odd way cozy. There were stacks of books nearly everywhere. Her tiny table in the kitchenette was completely covered in lab and research papers and charts. She had half melted candles everywhere, and wind chimes hanging outside the screen windows. Robert often remarked that all she needed was so gasoline and the entire place would go up in flames. Still, among all the clutter and chaos, it had a warm rich inviting sense to it. In fact it reminded him of some of the small little shops and libraries he visited whenever he flew to London. Sitting back on the couch, he rubbed his face feeling the stubble, from badly needing a shave. Sitting forward, he felt the entire weight of tonight come down on him again as he closed his eyes and sighed. There before his eyes, he kept seeing that raptor's glaring eye staring back at him. He knew she was looking right at him, and she had been smiling. Lucy opened up for fridge, taking out two bottles of beer before kicking it closed. Walking over, she plopped down beside him and tried opening them. Glancing over, he smirked before taking both bottles and opening them. Handing one to her, he raises his bottle.

"To Joffery…may those bloody monsters all be destroyed."

Lucy nodded in agreement before clinking her bottle against his. Together they drank in silence, before Lucy snuggled in close to him. Resting her head on his shoulder, she sighed. "I'm so sorry…" Nodding, he tilted back his beer, putting his arm around her. Looking up, his heart ached.

"Come on love, let's get to bed…put this awful night behind us."

 **Later…** Tonight they hadn't made love. Instead they laid in each other's arms, listening to the steady hum of the A.C as well as the crickets outside. Robert laid there, sweating lightly, only in his boxers as Lucy laid against him. Listening to her breathing, he gently petted her hair while staring up at the ceiling. He was exhausted, but knew he was too wired to sleep. Laying there, listening to her breath he thought of the tiny little box he had stashed underneath some of his clothes he kept here. He had bought it last time he went to the main land at an antique shop in one of the villages. The moment he saw it, he grinned knowing that was exactly what he was going to do with it. He had been trying to think of the right time to propose. Laying there, still hearing Joffery's screams, he held onto Lucy as tight as he could before shutting his eyes.

A long time afterwards, sleep finally overcame him and he drifted off, all the while never letting Lucy go.


	2. Love

Robert awoke to the smell of rich coffee.

Blinking, he stared up at the ceiling at the end of Lucy's trailer which served as Lucy's bedroom. Her full bed basically took up the entire end of the trailer, where there were piles of clothes, along with other little stacks of clutter she had yet to get around to sorting out. Robert looked up, seeing bright sunshine come pouring in through the blinds through the window above the bed. Sitting up, surrounded by the tangled sheets and dozens or so pillows surrounding him, he hiked himself up as he watched Lucy, wearing nothing but a baggy old t-shirt that nearly went down to her knees. Walking over, she carried two mugs full of coffee. Smiling, she carefully crawled onto the bed and handed him the cup.

"Careful, it's hot."

Robert smiled as he sat up, and sipped his coffee. Lucy sat beside him, indian style as she sipped her own. Smiling, she cocked her head to the side.

"You okay?"

Robert sighed , setting his coffee down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about last night…"

Lucy shook her head, her hair tied up in a loose bun, strands of her hair hanging down perfectly framing her face. Hammond's much younger brother, who was nearly thirty years younger than John from another marriage had Lucy in his third and final marriage to a beautiful Japanese woman who ran a small clothing line off the coast. The two had Lucy, and were now retired living up in Maine. Lucy was a beautiful blend of her Japanese and Scottish heritage. She sat there staring at him, her hands cupped around her coffee mug before she let one hand go over and lightly graze his muscular thigh. Slowly her fingers ran up and down it, before she placed her mug on the shelf and slid over, slowly straddling him. Warmly smiling, he let her slowly begin to kiss him, first on his flat stomach, then slowly up his chest. Rubbing her shoulders, he waited before she trailed her kisses up to his Adam's apple, throat, and finally his strong jaw bone. Nuzzling him, her hands swept up and down against the hair of his chest, before finally her left hand snaked it's way down underneath the waistband of his boxers. Within seconds her hand wrapped around his penis and began to give it a few gentle pulls. Instantly, Robert stiffened, eyes widening as he sat up. Suddenly the trailer seemed all too hot as sweat began to bead and roll down his face.

"Lucy…"

He gasped as her hand began moving faster and faster, causing him to suddenly feel as if his entire body from the waist down were made out of pins and needles. He tilted his head back, his hands clutching the sheets beneath as Lucy closely watched him, amused by the control she had over him at this exact moment as she kept working her hand as quick as she could. Then, suddenly she began to slow down, up and down, squeezing slightly and releasing. Robert felt his entire mouth dry of spit, he laid back, chest heaving. Then all at once, Robert snapped his eyes closed, bit down on his lip, and cried out as his entire body jerked forward. He released, crying out, before grabbing onto Lucy. Laying against him, she listened to his breathing try to get under control before she smiled, and pressed her face against his.

"Better?"

Robert, licking his lips and trying to control himself nodded as he turned and deeply kissed her. Smiling through the kiss, the two pressed their faces against each other before laying back down. Laying there, side by side, they faced each other.

"So, what now?"

"Well, I'm sure I've got at least twenty messages waiting for me. I'll go back to the visitor center, head to my office…and hear what In-Gen's latest plan is and what John wants to do."

"You think this is going to stop the park from opening?"

"With your uncle's pull and In-Gen able to pay anyone off, merely a hiccup. This will just slow the process down. Then just go to the raptor pen, see what those terrible things are up to."

"Think they can escape?"

"If we underestimate them of course."

Sighing, Lucy raised her head and stared at him.

"I've been thinking lately…this past year working in the labs, I thought it would be the opportunity of a lifetime, but…I don't know. Dr. Wu has been great but, I guess I don't like the idea of playing God. I'm more interested in what you do, or the trainers. I like working with the animals…not making them."

Robert raised an eyebrow.

"Would you consider that?"

Lucy shrugged.

"Maybe, my parents are easy going enough. They told me to take my time before I picked a school, let alone a major. Maybe…who knows, I could shadow you or something and see if this is what I wanna do. I mean it's a shot in the dark but who knows…"

"Would you consider maybe leaving the island? Go back to Kenya with me? Maybe in a few months we could convince you're uncle we're better suited over at the old reserve back home. Real animals…not made in some lab."

"I don't know if he would let you go that easy. Me sure, I'm just a kid who he wants to make nice with my dad and owe him a favor by having me work here. You on the other hand, ever since I could remember he's always raved about how you're the best game warden in the world. One of a kind, best of your breed…"

Robert smirked stroking her hair.

"Well, maybe if we bide our time long enough, he'll let us go together. Who knows, this bloody place might never actually open."

"Yeah right, together…"

"Well, I wouldn't allow my wife to go off to Kenya alone."

Lucy began to laugh when suddenly she stopped dead. Raising an eyebrow, she turned and looked.

"Wait…what?"

Robert smiled before sitting up. Lucy sat back, puzzled as he opened up the dresser and turned, the tiny box in his hands.

"This wasn't exactly the way I thought I would propose…but I'm sorry. I just can't wait any longer…"

He turned, holding the box as Lucy gasped, putting her hands over her mouth as she stared at him in disbelief. Robert sat down on the edge of the bed, facing her and opened the box.

"Lucy…would you do me the absolute pleasure in being my wife?"

Lucy's eyes began to fill with tears with joy. Laughing, nearly hysterical she began nodding in excitement.

"Yes! Yes!"

Robert laughed with relief as he took the sparking engagement ring out and carefully slipped it onto her finger, hands slightly shaking. Looking at her hand in amazement, Lucy held her hand up, letting the rays of sunlight hit the ring as it bounced off the stone.

"Jesus it's beautiful!"

Robert smiled looking at her. Loving the way she looked as she held her hand up, admiring the ring.

"Thought you would like it…"

Lucy laughed, still looking it over before she turned and smiled. Wrapping her arms around him she took him off surprise, deeply kissing him. Her mouth was frantic, opening and closing as her hands began traveling over his shoulders and back. Moaning in-between kisses, she pulled him back.

"Come on…"

Robert laughed as he laid her back.

"Little lady, you sure are going to ruin me…"

 **Later…**

Robert was buckling his belt, now dressed in a fresh shirt, vest, and pair of shorts. Looking down at Lucy he smiled. She had the next two days off, even though he was sure Wu would be paging her soon. Looking at her, completely naked laying in nothing but a sheet, his heart ached at how badly he wanted her again. Instead, he zipped up his fly, and grabbed his hat, placing it on his head.

"I'm off love, I'll try to come by later."

Lucy nodded as he leaned down, kissing her.

"I'll be out here, trying to get some sun."

"Get some for the two of us. I'll bring dinner."

"Sounds wonderful. Let me know if you need anything, I'll be here and have my radio on."

Robert hated to leave her, but knew there would be a mess to clean up afterwards in the wake of what happened. Staring down at her beautiful body, he smiled and stood straight back up.

"I love you."

"I love you too…"

Turning on her back, she held her hand up, admiring her engagement ring again. Smiling, Robert looked down at her.

"Admit it, you are just going to spend the day staring at that ring."

"Ring? It's a rock."

Laughing, Robert playfully tickled her leg before heading out. Once he was behind the wheel of the jeep and heading back, he hated to admit it, but he felt happy. Somehow being with Lucy blocked out all the awful ugly visions of what had happened the night before.

 **That evening…**

Lucy and Robert were finishing the dinner that Robert had brought back from the kitchen at the visitor's center and prepared himself inside the trailer. The two were sharing a bottle of wine, sitting in the lounge chairs on the grassy hill that overlooked the bay. Strung up around Lucy's trailer were little porch lights that kept away the bugs. The two sat together, drinking their wine as Robert filled her in on the reminder of his day. John had indeed been contacted, but he wasn't leaving the states. Joffery's family had been informed about the fatal animal attack, and were demanding a settlement. In-Gen was in the process of dealing with the lawyers for the insurance company. He had overheard that Hammond had a brilliant idea of bringing in experts to sign off that this park was indeed safe, and ready for the public by the end of the year. Robert stayed most of the day at the raptor pen. He was closely monitoring them, and all ready began to notice that the three of them were trying to attack the feeders. He knew they would have to wait and see, or try to figure out a new way to feed them before anybody else got killed. Robert was happy when he drove back, finding Lucy in a two piece, sunbathing and reading a paperback novel. The instant he saw her, the weight of this entire day lifted as he smiled and climbed out. Now after a lovely dinner, and the two happily buzzed off the wine underneath the stars, he kept glancing over at her feeling comfort. Practically everyone knew about the two of them despite the fact they snuck around. No longer caring, he knew Hammond would just have to deal with the fact that they were engaged. He hadn't met Lucy's parents, but from what she claimed they were understanding people.

Still, she was eighteen and could make her own choices. He all ready figured, they would stay here until either the park opened or was forced to shut down. Hammond had plans on having it officially opened to the public within the year. The park still had months of work ahead of it, but if all went as planned Robert would either find a capable warden to take his place, or see to it that those monsters were destroyed. Still, he had plans on marrying Lucy and taking her to Kenya. He knew she was brilliant, but saw that her heart wasn't in the lab work. He would take her home, and they could work together side by side. Perhaps even start a he knew was that he needed her, more than anything else. Looking across at her he smiled and reached over taking her hand. Giving it a dull squeeze, he smiled.

"Your uncle is calling on his satellite phone tomorrow for a conference with myself, Arnold, Nerdy, Wu, and a few others…"

"Any idea what he wants?"

Robert shook his head.

"God knows…"

Pulling her hand closer, he gently kissed it while looking up at the stars.

 **That night…** Robert sat on the edge of the bed smoking a cigarette. He had suffered a horrible nightmare. One where he had been slowly hunting through the jungle when he came upon a clearing, only to find his Lucy being torn apart by blood thirty raptors. They were feeding on her, ripping her apart as she screamed for him. When he woke, his eyes snapped open, heart hammering in his chest. He instantly turned over, finding Lucy fast asleep beside him. Looking her over, he needed to know she was okay. Tempted to wake her, he held onto her arm, looking at her before he knew he needed to grab a cigarette to calm his nerves. Robert, usually an overall healthy man who worked out every day, had quit smoking a few years back. Still, there was an old crumpled up stale pack he kept whenever his nerves were shot. Sitting there in the darkness, he sat forward smoking looking out the window. He needed off this island. The only good thing that ever happened here was meeting Lucy. Besides that, he knew it was Hell on Earth. Glancing over, he looked back at his fiancé' sleeping and sighed. He would see what Hammond needed, and then figure out a way to leave with her.

Even if they had to run away he would do it. He somehow knew deep in his heart that he needed to get Lucy off this island, and needed to get her off now.


	3. A promise

_By dawn the next morning Robert radioed in to the main base that he was taking today off._

 _That he would come by at feeding time for the raptors. Usually Robert was never one to not show up for his duties, but after the nightmares he had, as well as a terrible ache throbbing in his lower back from being thrown backwards the night Joffery was killed, he knew exactly what he needed was to spend his day with Lucy. Tomorrow she had to return back to the labs with a new batch of animals due for hatching. After he was reassured that they were perfectly fine, he hung up the radio and strolled back into the bedroom where Lucy sleep. Reaching over, he nudged her._

 _"Lucy?"_

 _Lucy laid asleep, turned to one side. Smiling, loving the way she looked when she slept. Reaching over, he wanted to wake her and surprise her that he was spending the morning with her. The tiny shower of hers was calling the two of them, and nothing was quite better than some nice early morning sex. Smiling, he gently turned her over when suddenly his eyes widened. Turning her over, he noticed almost instantly what dead weight she seemed like. Once she turned over, her hair fanning back he saw three bloody ragged long raptor claw marks going down her. Frozen he terror, he went to scream when…_

He awoke sitting at the tiny table in the kitchenette.

The radio sitting right beside him. It was still morning, but he suspected he had fallen asleep sitting up shortly after radioing in. Looking around, he nearly screamed when two smooth soft hands ran over his shoulders. Spinning around, his heart in his throat, he watched as Lucy laughed, jumping back clutching her chest. Still wearing the baggy T-shirt, her hair drawn back in a ponytail she laughed.

"Oh my God you scared me!"

Robert looked at her, his own heart racing. Looking at her, he gasped as Lucy began cracking up.

"Jesus I'm sorry…"

"Sorry love, didn't mean to scare you. Guess I'm half awake."

"I just woke up myself, saw you sitting there. You okay?"

Robert, finally calming down motioned to the radio.

"I called in, I'm all yours until the afternoon."

Smiling, Lucy rubbed his shoulder.

"That's wonderful!" Instantly she raised her thin eyebrows.

"You okay?"

Robert sighed sitting back. Shaking his head he rubbed his chin. He badly needed a shave.

"I've been…sorta shaken since what happened. I don't know. Bad dreams…"

"About what? Joffery?"

"No, those stupid raptors, and…"

He raised his eyes at her.

"You."

"Me? Honey…"

She knelt down, taking his much larger hand into hers. Smiling, she tilted her head to the side and kissed his fingers, one by one.

"Everything is okay. I mean look…we're going to get married!"

Robert smiled, looking down at her.

 **Later…**

Robert stood underneath the shower head, feeling the warm water pour down on him as he wrapped his arms tightly around Lucy who's own hair was slicked back. The two were passionately kissing, both crammed in the small little shower inside the trailer. Robert knew they would stay in here until the cold water drove them out. But at that exact moment, it was perfectly fine. Closing his eyes, his hands ran over her breasts as she tilted her head back.

"Come on."

She stood back, turning, letting her soaking wet hair to one side. Looking over her shoulder she smiled as he positioned himself, bracing himself against the plastic shower walls. The moment he drove himself forward, she cried out as he put one arm around he stomach and began to move.

 **Later…**

"Now let off the clutch, slowly…"

Robert said, sitting in the passenger seat of the jeep. Both after their episode in the shower had dressed and right now Robert was what seemed like his hundredth driving lesson with Lucy who still hadn't completely mastered the art form of driving standard. Lucy was somewhat getting the hang of it, but Robert always couldn't seem to get through one lesson without completely cracking up as she either flooded the engine or stalled it. Smiling, he watched as hold onto the wheel, looking more confused as ever as she tried shifting the jeep into the next gear. Laughing, Robert wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close and planting a wet sloppy kiss on her cheek as she laughed and playfully hit him back.

"Stop! I gotta do this!"

Robert continued laughing, never feeling as happy as he did at this exact moment.

 **That afternoon.** Robert stood, arms crossed as the feeders gave him today's report. Several of the crew members all ready had minor injuries while attempting to feed them. They were trying the electrical fences, and almost seemed as if they testing them for weakness. Robert expected the entire pen, looking down at the creatures as they chirped and hissed from the underbrush. He knew once Hammond came back they would have to think of another way to feed them.

Going into his outside office, he began drawing up plans of perhaps a crane that could transport food. He understood these creatures were based on instinct. They wanted to hunt, not be fed. When he walked out, reports from today being signed off when he stopped dead in his tracks. At the raptor pen, stood Lucy. Up on the metal wire platform. She was leaning against the railings, looking down below. Eyes widening, Robert dropped the charts.

"LUCY!"

Lucy turned, gripping the railing as Robert broke off into a run. Within seconds his strong muscular legs carried up up the metal stairs before he reached her. Snatching her up, he pulled her away from the platform into his arms outraged.

"Lucy! What are you doing?!"

Lucy taken by surprise looked at him.

"I…was just…"

Grabbing hold of her, he held her as tight as he could nearly hysterical. A few of the workers below watched confused. Holding onto her, he buried his face against her shoulder, feeling himself shake. Pulling her back, he stared at her.

"Lucy, look at me. Swear to me you'll never go near these thing again. Please?"

Looking and seeing how desperate she was, Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, of course…"

Pulling her back, he hugged her even tighter, kissing the top of her head. All the meanwhile his eyes drifted down and he saw the raptors down below, watching them.


	4. A future

"Robert I'm worried about you…"

Robert sat behind the wheel of the jeep, gazing out at the jungle. He felt terribly embarrassed over the scene he had caused back at the raptor's pen. They had driven back to Lucy's trailer. Now parked up front, his head pounded. He couldn't seem to explain it, but when he saw Lucy standing up on that platform he had terrible visions of her losing her balance, falling over the railing, and hearing her blood curdling screams as they tore her to pieces. Right away he knew how foolish it was to believe that he could actually believe that he could handle Lucy working as a warden with him. He knew she was careful, safe, and was wise beyond her years. She was wonderful with the animals, always using her head. Still, the idea that she could get attacked the same way Joffery, a trained man could. The idea of her being tore apart couldn't seem to be shaken from his mind. No, it would be best if she stayed in the labs until he finishes his business with Hammond. After that, he could figure something out. He knew she was fully capable, always independent even for her young age. If he tried telling her after they returned to Kenya that perhaps she would rather start a family instead of going out into the field to work with him, even at one of her uncle's other safer reservations or parks, she would have a fit. He never once in his entire life acted like this, but he suspected it was because he had never once felt this way about someone like he did with Lucy. His beautiful and darling Lucy… Robert looked at her, ashamed as he dropped his eyes. "I'm sorry…" Lucy reached forward, brushing back his hair and gently scratching behind his ear. Smiling, she tilted her head to the side.

"What's going on? You can tell me."

Robert sighed and for some unknown reason felt tears start to build behind his eyes. Lucy was in fact one of the only people to see him cry, and he hated that ever since the night Joffery was killed he was acting so unstable. He was supposed to be the strong one. The one that wasn't an emotional wreck. How could Lucy ever want somebody like him? She deserved somebody younger, more fun, more easy going, not like him. She deserved better. Lowering his head, he fought the tears back before shaking his head. Turning towards her, he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Lucy…I'd go crazy if anything ever happened to you. I mean it. I'd go absolutely mad."

"Robert…nothing is going to happen to me! I'm sorry I scared you. I've been around these creatures all the time, but I won't ever go near the raptors again…."

Reaching, she squeezed his hand. Robert took a deep breath out and stared at her.

"I just…can't stop thinking, something horrible is going to happen to you."

"Stop that Robert. I should be the one having nightmares, constantly worrying about you working with these things. I sit in a stupid lab all day…"

Robert quickly gathered her up into his arms, squeezing her tight as he kissed her on the head. "Jesus Christ I love you so bloody much…I feel like I'm going mad." Lucy smiled, looking up and kissed his jawbone before leading him inside the trailer. Tomorrow she was due back to the labs with Dr. Wu. More than anything he wanted to tell her to just say screw it. To just spend the next week in bed with her and not leave the trailer once. Instead he knew he simply needed to let whatever this was pass. He suspected between the accident, and of course proposing things were a little bit crazy. The two of them climbed out and went into the trailer where they instantly switched the air on. Lucy fixed them some early dinner to eat, and the two sat together as Lucy poured the two of them both a shot from one of her bottles Robert had given her underneath the kitchen sink.

The liquor burned his throat, but he felt the edge begin to come off after Lucy insisted they do one more. Afterwards, Lucy put the radio on softly as the two cleaned up and undressed. Sitting on the edge of the bed in his boxers, he sat forward as Lucy came in with a set of lace bra and panties. Smiling, she stood in the doorway to her cramped bedroom and Robert smiled looking her up and down. He knew she had changed into these for a reason, they were his favorites on her. Smiling he watched as she walked around and sat behind him. Kneeling, she began to very gently rub his back and shoulders. Closing his eyes, Robert moaned as Lucy kissed his shoulders.

"That's it honey, relax…"

Lucy continued rubbing his back before finally they laid back. Reaching into the nightstand, Lucy took out a joint. Cupping her hands, she used her lighter and laid back deeply inhaling, letting out a cloud of smoke. Laying next to her he smirked.

"Don't tell me you smuggled that in from the main land?"

Lucy turned smiling as she took another drag. Offering it to him, Bob raised an eyebrow before laughing and taking it.

"Why not…God knows it's been a while."

Taking a drag, he made a face, trying not to cough before exhaling. Lucy laughed closely watching him as he took another drag and handed it back.

"That will be enough for me. I'm not a spring chicken like you."

Lucy cracked up taking the joint, continuing to smoke. She told Robert as he laid beside her that her and a few of the younger crew workers pooled together some cash and got a hook up o the main land. Smiling, Robert shook his head before she turned, stubbing it out in her ashtray. Turning she smiled, before reaching over and rubbing his chest.

"You wanna?" Robert nodded.

"Very much so."

Reaching behind her back, she undid her bra, letting the cups fall as her plump smooth breasts popped out as she slid it off and laid back. Robert slowly rolled on top of her, allowing all of his weight to pin her down as he began leaning down softly kissing her. Adjusting himself, he laid down, spreading her legs as she clutched onto him. Breathing heavy, he began moving, thrusting into her. A half an hour later, Robert was exhausted. Laying beside her and holding her close. He knew if he kept this up, he was due for a complete nervous breakdown. Knowing he was completely acting unlike himself, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

 **One week later.**

In two weeks Hammond was having a group of people come to inspect the park. He was still state side, but had called a massive satellite phone meeting, where he spoke that In-Gen was hiring a lawyer along with Dr. Ian Malcolm, one of the new up and coming best in his field. Still, Hammond felt he needed more people who he believed would side with him. He had briefly spoken about heading to Snakewater Montana. Until then, the crew were to continue with the construction of the park as schedule. There was still a ton to do, but Hammond said as much as Joffery's death was a tragedy, he wanted everyone to continue as usual. During this meeting, there were forty or so of them all in the main meeting room upstairs where John usually spoke. Trainers, doctors, construction workers, and scientist. Robert stood to the side, arms crossed, eyes serious listening. He glanced over once at the small group of scientist and lab workers, all surrounded by one table. There Lucy sat next to Wu. She was in her white lab coat, a pencil skirt, and high heels. She didn't look like a girl of eighteen, but a stunning gorgeous woman wise beyond her years. She caught his eye just once, and smiled back at him. Giving a small smirk, he focused his attention on the monitor. Once the call was finished and the meeting came to a close, everyone started getting up, talking in small groups and making their way back to their stations. Strolling over, hands in his pockets he smiled softly as he watched her get up, gathering her things. Just then Janet, one of the lab workers nudged her smiling.

"Come on, you gotta tell me, where did this rock come from?! It's beautiful!"

Just then Robert walked over as Lucy smiled.

"Robert."

Janet's face dropped. Even though most of the staff knew that they were "together" there were still a good number of them that had absolutely no idea that they were even together. Both knew this was going to happen, and exactly what people would say between the age difference, and the fact that Lucy was in fact Hammond's niece. Still, he couldn't believe how Lucy proudly smiled, reaching back and taking hold of his arm. Janet stared at the two of them a little taken off guard before blinking and nervously smiling.

"Wow…Mr. Muldoon, I had no idea you guys were…wow. That's great. Congrats…"

Lucy smiled standing beside Robert. "Thanks…" Both watched Janet walk away before Robert smiled and whispered into her ear…

"You're so bad…"

Laughing Lucy walked with him down the long hallway that opened up to the labs.

"Please, practically everybody knows. Besides what am I going to say? People can't seem to stop noticing this gorgeous ring."

"You could not wear it."

"That's bad luck. Besides, nobody cares and they all know i'm head over heels for you…"

"Yeah well, we still have to let John know, see if I still have a job, then fly out and tell your parents someday soon."

Lucy waved her hand, her heels clicking beside his boots. Once they stopped in front of the lab glass doors, Lucy smiled.

"There's plenty of time for that. So, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"These outside people coming in."

"Well, I'm sure your uncle will make sure there's a horse and pony show. I honestly don't know. But I am making sure when your uncle comes back we sit down and talk with him. There's no future for us here."

Lucy sighed, looking back through the glass lab doors.

"Got that right…"

"I'll see you later love?"

"Of course…" Leaning forward, she kissed him before turning and opening the doors, letting her side inside the brightly lit lab as a rush of cool air escaped for a moment. Standing there watching her, he smiled sadly, hating to see her leave. In the last few days he couldn't seem to get her out of his head. It was just like when he first laid eyes on her. He knew that at this late stage of his life, he was completely and totally in love. The days following the accident, he focused mainly on his work, and looked forward to whatever time he could spend with her. Turning, he walked back outside where he had an entire list of safety checks he needed to go over with the paddocks. As he walked out, he stopped briefly, looking back into the labs. In there he saw Lucy sitting down, all ready back to work. Sighing, he turned and headed back out. He would marry her, if it was the last thing he did.

 **Later that week.**

Hammond returned shortly before planning on making his way down to Snakewater. He came by chopper, and made his rounds about making sure everything was running smoothly. After a series of meetings, Hammond stayed up in his offices for the better part of the day. Robert meanwhile was by one of the training pens, squatting down watching the animals circle about.

"Robert?"

Raising an eyebrow he glanced down and saw Lucy waiting down below in shorts and a blouse. She stood there, smiling and waving up. Standing, he made his way down the stairs and walked over.

"You're a sweet sight for sore eyes. How are you love?"

He gently cupped her face kissing her. Lucy smiled before standing back.

"John's back. Have you seen him?"

"I did earlier."

"Well no time like the present, come on before he takes off again for this stupid tour he's getting ready."

Robert smiled.

"Should I bring a gun?"

Lucy laughed holding onto him as they began walking towards his jeep.

 **Later…**

John sat behind his desk and smiled as Lucy and Robert sat side by side across from him. Lucy nervously held onto his hand, as the two waited for a true reaction. Instead John continued smiling and clapped his hands together.

"Robert, this is truly wonderful. You're finally going to be part of my family. Simply wonderful!"

Lucy and Robert exchanged a look before Lucy blinked, slightly shaking her head.

"Um, you're not…upset?"

"Oh sweetheart of course not. I'm sure you're parents will be thrilled! Trust me if there's any man that would make a finer husband, it would be Robert. He's been working by my side for years, almost even before you were even born. Do you remember that Christmas, God…twelve or so years ago when you briefly stopped by my house in Scotland? I believe that's the first time you met our darling little Lucy."

Robert smiled before John clapped his hands together.

"Well, I do wish there would be more time to celebrate this wonderful splendid time, but we certainly are going to be busy. We'll prove those fools wrong. I'm going to need plenty of help, mostly for you two."

That's when Lucy sighed sitting forward.

"Uncle…I didn't want to bring this up now of all times, but I've been talking to Robert. We both owe you so much for allowing us to work in such an amazing place…but Robert wants to return to Kenya sometime soon in the future, and I'm interested in doing work over there, maybe even in the villages. I would love to go to school over there and offer my services. Robert has worked for you're other parks and reservations and we think…for the both of us that maybe we could go back there."

John raised an eyebrow.

"When?"

It was now Robert's time to speak, clearing his throat.

"As soon as possible."

"But I need you two here…"

"We understand that John, but I belong back home. I want to start a family one day with Lucy over there. This is truly an amazing place, but you know my feelings on everything."

"You're just being an alarmist…"

"I know, but we've discussed this for sometime now. We'll stay with you until winter, but that's all."

"We might not even be open by winter…"

"I know, but it's for the best. After what happened with Joffery, I would rather be working with animals I know, ones I can try to understand."

Sighing, John stayed silent for a while, looking down at his wrinkled hands before nodding.

"All right, until the holidays please. I will need both of you if I plan on opening next spring at the latest. I will try anything I can to have you two change your minds."

Both Robert and Lucy looked at each other before Lucy sat forward.

"Thank you uncle, but I really don't think we will. Besides, you're going to have some of the best people in the world working for you. We'll just mind one of your other parks."

Softly smiling, John nodded. "All right then. Well, we have lots to do. But I am very happy…you two I can sense will have a very happy and wonderful future together. Unknown to all of them, John couldn't have been more wrong.


	5. Blood

Tonight they decided to stay in Robert's room instead of heading back down to Lucy's trailer.

After the meeting with John, Lucy returned to the labs after Robert promised he would pick her up later that evening. Returning back to his office, Robert wanted to make sure he did a full weapons check, as well as the launchers he had down in the emergency bunker. He felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders when they announced their engagement to John. He figured that John had suspected for some time now, as did a good portion of the staff. On his way down to the bunker, he bumped into Arnold who was strolling outside finishing a cigarette walking back from his break. Smiling, he clapped Robert on the shoulder.

"Word is spreading pretty fast about you and Lucy…"

Robert raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Oh you know people, nothing better to talk about. Lucy is a spit fire, she'll do you good."

Smiling Robert, stood with him for a bit, talking before Nerdy walked by, a bag of chips in his hands. Watching him walk by, Arnold rolled his eyes.

"For the life of me I don't understand how that slob got hired here."

Robert smiled before wishing him a good night and turning towards the bunker. After everything was checked, and signed over, he met with one of the contractors who was in the process of constructing the crane that would act as a harness to transport the animals down for feeding. Robert stood looking at the blue prints, nodding, and listening as they stated that within a day or two it would be ready. Eyeing the pen, Robert told the workers to simply toss in raw meat over the railing until then, he didn't want to risk anyone's safety until then. Once everything was in order, and he told the lead contractor to bring the blue prints to Hammond to sign off on, he decided to change in his office and go for a short jog before grabbing Lucy. Changing into shorts, he checked his watch and began jogging around the visitor's grounds. The dirt roads and tracks were basically finished, and a ferry was coming in later tonight to bring most of the crew to the main land, which would be returning tomorrow night. Robert and Lucy decided to stay put and take the rest of the evening off.

As he jogged around the man made lake, working up a sweat, he watched as the sun began setting over the jungle trees, turning the sky a stunning shade of prink and gold. When he finished doing his sixth lap, he slowed himself down, taking large deep breaths, he checked his time and pulse before heading back to the office. Sweating, he went down the stairs, pulling open his locker to grab his clothes.

"Hey stranger."

Turning, eyebrows raised, he saw Lucy walking in. Her lab coat off, as she was currently searching through her purse. Smiling, he took his clothes and shut the locker door.

"Hey, I was just on my way up to get you."

Lucy strolled over, taking out a headband and pushing her hair back.

"No problem, I just finished up. Wow look at you…"

Standing on her tip toes, she kissed his cheek before standing back. Robert smiled.

"Sorry love, was just jogging. I need a shower."

Lucy smiled.

"Naw, I like you this way."

Laughing, Robert took his hat off his desk and placed it on Lucy who battered her eyelashes, blowing him a kiss before turning and walking out ahead of him. Together, they took the elevator up the the private apartment for some of the full time staff that didn't live on the main land. This top floor was mostly empty, but as always John spared no expense and some of them seemed like five star hotel penthouse apartments. Once they reached Robert's, the two got inside and instantly Lucy sat down on the edge of the bed, putting her purse down as she unzipped her boots, tossing them to the side. Taking his vest off, he watched her as she unzipped the side of her skirt, slowly pulling it down past her black panties and tights.

Smiling, he walked over as Lucy looked up, unbuttoning her blouse. "Can I help you mister?" Robert smiled, as her hand climbed up, grabbing onto his belt and pulling it. Smiling, he gently cupped her face with his hand, rubbing her skin with his thumb.

"Why don't I draw us a bath?"

"Sounds good." Smiling, Robert winked at her before heading to the bathroom. Turning the light on, he opened the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of aspirin, shaking out a few pills and dry swallowing them. Lately his head had been absolutely pounding. Looking at himself in the mirror he sighed. He was getting older, now on the later side of forty. His last job at Tiger World over seas had been where he worked for several years before being highly recommend by John. In those years over there he had gotten divorced, and figured that at this point in his life he wouldn't be settling down again. His last marriage had been an absolute nightmare.

To think that he was completely crazy about a girl young enough to be his daughter. Shaking his head, he began unbuttoning his shirt, thinking about how wonderful it would feel to truly begin his life with Lucy back home.

"Hey…"

Robert raised an eyebrow turning by the sound of Lucy's voice as she came strolling in, just in her bra and panties. Walking over to the tub, she sat on the edge, leaning over and turning the water on. Testing it with her hand, she looked over at him.

"Do you remember what John said?"

Robert looked at her, undoing his belt as he worked his pants off.

"What?"

"When he said you came to visit him during the holidays, met me when I was little. I don't remember that. Do you?"

Robert grabbed his pants, folding them along with his shirt and vest laying on the countertop. Turning, he crossed his arms.

"Sure I do, it was ages ago…but I came by quick to meet with John and I remember seeing you."

Lucy smiled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Sure, you were a wee little thing. Adorable in some green dress, running around with John's dogs. Even then I knew you were trouble…"

Robert squinted at Lucy making a face. Laughing, Lucy shook her head.

"Wow, that's amazing. I can't remember that."

Robert walked over, sitting beside her on the edge of the tub. Feeling the water, he turned the temp up further up, as they waited for the tub to fill.

"Well you were just a little one. To think, all these years later and that little girl in the green dress has turned into the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on."

"Ever think you would be marrying this beautiful creature." Laughing, Robert picked up her hand, gently kissing it and smiling.

The two later settled down in the tub, each laying on opposite sides with the cooler water lapping around them, attempting to cool off after such a hot mucky day. Laying back, Robert looked across at Lucy who was pinning her hair up with some pins. Smiling, his legs on each side of her. Looking at her tanned skin, her plump breasts, the few freckles that danced across her arms, he couldn't honestly believe that at this state in his life he was settling down again with somebody so beautiful, and young. Catching him staring at her she grinned, still pinning her hair.

"What's on that mind of yours?"

Robert looked at her.

"I really meant it, I don't think working in the field is safe."

"But you said…"

"I know but, as of lately I've been thinking. You're absolutely brilliant in the lab. I heard it from Henry himself. There's plenty of time…"

Lucy shook her head.

"No Robert, I've always been doing exactly as I've been told. Sure the lab is great, but I'm done with school. I want to experience life…with you."

"You're still so young, you have you're entire life ahead of you. If anything ever happened to me…"

Lucy's eyes narrowed from across the tub.

"Enough of that. My parents are wonderful people, but much like my uncle they are wealthy and live in their own world. I've been very blessed, don't get me wrong. But instead of raising me, and being there for me…they sent me away to school, shipping me off only to see me on holidays and vacations. They are living their own life, and I am living mine. I've always taken care of myself, and if you seem so worried about something happening to me, how do you think I feel? My heart is constantly in my throat whenever i know you're dealing with those things. You may be some big game hunter in my uncle's eyes, but to me you're still just a man. A man I love…but just a man."

Frowning, Robert sighed before nodding.

"You're right."

"What?"

"You're right. I'm sorry. I need to learn to let go."

"Then act like you are Robert. I swear sometimes you act like I'm a China doll or something, ready to fall and break into a million pieces. If any of those animals so much as scratched or clawed you I would rip them apart."

Robert suddenly burst out laughing, unable to control himself. Shutting his eyes, he laughed loudly as Lucy continued glaring at him. Shaking his head he smiled before reaching forward, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Pushing back, Lucy splashed him.

"No! Get off me! I'm mad at you!"

Robert laughed, pulling her back into his arms as he kissed her cheek.

"That's my Lucy, my feisty little spit fire. Come here!"

Laughing, Lucy playfully hit him as the two sloshed water over the edge of the tub. Laughing together, he laid back with her laying against his chest. Making a face, she leaned down and playfully nipped at him.

"You got my hair wet you asshole."

Smiling, Robert leaned forward kissing her, his mouth opening and closing as he laid her back against his chest..

 **That night…**

"Robert?"

Robert faintly stirred from sleep. He had been fast asleep for the past several hours. The central air had cooled down their darkened room a great deal once they toweled off from their bath. Once they were changed, Lucy sat in another one of his baggy shirts, sitting indian style on the bed rolling a joint. Robert had shaved, and came out shortly afterwards. Laying on the bed, he took an old paper back novel of his, grabbed his reading glasses and began finishing a chapter as Lucy talked about the so called visitors that were coming to inspect the park She told Robert that she had briefly heard in the labs earlier the mention of a Dr. Grant.

"You heard of him?

"Not that sure, maybe."

"Yeah well, I think Malcolm is totally going to be against this place."

Robert lowered his book.

"You think so?"

"Have you read this guy's book, it's a riot."

"What is it?"

Lucy lit the joint and laughed.

"Oh come on Robert Chaos Theory…it's…so out of this world. No way he'll back this place. That's why I think my uncle is getting some other people."

Reaching on her side of the bed, she took one of the many books stacked on her nightstand and handed him Malcolm's book. Putting his own to the side, Robert took the book, turning the cover over and making a face at the photo of Dr. Malcolm on the back.

"Christ…"

Lucy sat there completely cracking up. Now a few hours later he heard Lucy's voice, breaking him out of a deep sleep. Opening his eyes, he saw the bathroom door open, spilling light into the room. Lucy leaned against the doorway, just in the shirt, clutching the wall.

"Robert?"

Robert blinked, fully waking up. Looking at her, he instantly knew something was wrong. Sitting up, he threw the sheet back.

"What's the matter?"

"Something…isn't right…AH!"

Lucy hunched over, holding her stomach before hobbling into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. Robert, still confused and slightly dazed from waking, sat there for a second before he jumped to his feet. Quickly he hurried across the room, his bare feet going against the carpet and he tried the doorknob. Right away he found that it was locked. His brow wrinkling, he knocked.

"Lucy?"

No answer. He knocked again, harder this time.

"Lucy? Let me in love."

Still nothing. Putting his ear against the door he waited to hear sounds of her being sick. Lucy was rarely one to be shy about the bathroom, even not even bothering to close the door completely. The only time he saw her ill was one night of partying at a dock side bar on the mainland. After one too many shots, Lucy ended up going around back to the bar, vomiting in the dumpsters. All ready smitten by her, Robert had held her hair, rubbing her back as she dry heaved and later apologized starting she could usually hold her liquor. Robert remembered that night and how adorable he found her when afterwards they sat on the beach, as she laid back, arm draped over her eyes starting she would never touch another drink again.

As he listened, he waited for any noise. Instead, nothing. His entire expression changing, he knocked again, much harder.

"Come on darling, open the door…"

Still nothing. Leaning against the door, he waited before throwing his weight into his shoulder against it. The door didn't move. Sighing, he tried again, harder this time. The door flexed against the doorframe. "Lucy!" He slammed up against it again, this time feeling the wood give way as the doorframe snapped and the door flew open, nearly spilling him inside. Turning, he looked and froze. Lucy sat on the edge of the tub hunched over, one hand clutching her stomach, as the other as between her legs. Looking up, her face seemed deathly pale, brownish circles underneath her eyes.

"It just started, it won't stop…"

She lifted her hand which was completely covered in blood. Gasping for breath, she sat there as Robert hurried over. He saw large droplets of blood all over the tile covered floor. Seeing it smeared against her thighs, he quickly scooped her up, carrying her out. Lucy cried loudly in pain as he laid her down on the bed. Grabbing the phone, he dialed zero, clutching the phone for dear life.

 **Later.**

Robert sat waiting at a hospital on the main land. Dressed in shorts and a T-shirt, his bloodshot eyes stared forward, his hands laced together as he stared forward. It was a little after five in the morning, and John sat beside him clutching his cane. He had been called back from Snakewater after receiving the urgent message.

The two sat together waiting in silence. Robert had asked John if Lucy's parents had been contacted and he simply shook his head saying he couldn't get in contact with them. He suspected they had taken a holiday in Europe, but had sent a message to Lucy's father's office. Sitting there, Robert honestly couldn't believe it was only a few hours later. They had sent for an emergency chopper to pick Lucy up. The resident paramedic had helped Robert race her to the landing strip as she was wrapped up on wool blankets. Lucy was barley able to keep her eyes open as her face continued crumbing in pain. Robert had held onto her, shouting at her to stay awake and instead to board the chopper with her. As soon as they landed an ambulance greeted them as they rode to the hospital as the medics began working. The only thing Robert understood was that she was going into shock. Now all this time later, he sat beside John who arrived an hour or so ago and waited. Finally a doctor walked out, causing both men to stand up. John held tightly onto his cane as Robert cleared his throat.

"Is she dead?"

The doctor blinked, a little taken off guard before slowly shaking his head.

"No, she's stable. I'm afraid Ms. Hammond had suffered a miscarriage."

These words rang through Robert's head like a bell. Standing there, he felt speechless for a moment before shaking his head.

"What?"

"She's fine now, there was a cyst we caught in time but she was unable to keep the baby. She's resting now, but she's perfectly fine."

"Pregnant?"

Robert asked feeling as if everything around him was standing still. John nervously eyed him before the doctor sighed, looking down at his chart and nodded.

"Yes, she was about ten or so weeks along. The cyst was recovered shortly afterwards, she'll be fine to leave in about a day or so."

John sighed.

"Will she be able to have other children some day?"

"Of course in time, she's still young and very healthy. We're lucky we caught the cyst in time through, unfortunate it caused the internal bleeding."

The doctor continued speaking but Robert tuned him out. Instead he simply just stood there frozen in a trance. How could Lucy be pregnant? Didn't she know? He stood there like a statue, unable to fully grasp what happened. Thinking of all of the blood, he stood there a moment longer before breaking out of his trance.

"Can I…see her?"

"Of course, but just for a while, she needs her rest."

Glancing at John, he nodded before following the doctor down the hall. Once he was left alone in the hospital room, he stood there unable to move. Lucy was asleep in the hospital bed, looking so much younger than she was. Her hair was pooled back, and an IV was hooked up to her arm. She laid underneath the blankets asleep, as thin early morning light came through the drawn blinds of the window. Stepping forward, he carefully sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her. Slowly, Lucy's eyes fluttered open. Staring at him, it took a second before she cleared her throat.

"What time is it?"

"Early. Are you okay?"

Lucy laid there for a second before closing her eyes.

"Doctor talk to you?"

"He did."

"Robert…"

She opened her eyes, looking exhausted.

"I wasn't sure. I've never been regular and I was waiting to see. I was planning on coming to the main land soon to make an appointment but I wasn't sure. I should have told you. I should have…"

"Shhhhh…it's all right, rest now love."

Lucy's eyes watered as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Remember the scare we had a while back? I thought it was like that. I wasn't sick or anything…I just wanted to make sure and I was…oh God…do you hate me?"

Robert's face fell.

"Darling, why would I be mad? You're lucky you didn't die…"

"There was so much blood, I was so scared…I didn't know what was happening and…"

"Shhhhh, rest honey…"

"No, it isn't right. I shouldn't have been selfish and actually took care of myself. What's the matter with me? I never really thought about having kids but with you…"

That's when she completely broke down, turning her head and crying. Leaning over, Robert took her hand, and began to gently stroke it.

"There isn't any blame whatsoever. The doctor said you can have other children in the future if you want. All that matters is that you're okay."

Lucy continued crying, as Robert gently squeezed her hand. Later… He stayed with her until one of the nurses came in and gave her something to sleep. They said they wanted to monitor her for the remainder of day, and have her rest. She would be allowed to go home either tomorrow morning, or afternoon at the latest. Robert stayed by her side, gently rubbing her hand and humming before finally she fell asleep. He knew that this was a horrible shock for her, and would honestly take some getting used to wrapping her mind over what happened. As she drifted off, she spoke to him, slightly dazed by the syringe they had given her. She stared up, with glossy eyes repeating over and over how sorry she was. That she shouldn't have waited, and was so sorry for losing his baby.

Frowning, he stroked her hair back telling her not to be foolish. She looked up, tears still in her eyes asking if he still wanted to marry her? Kissing her forehead, he told her he wanted nothing more than to do so. Laying there with her, he told her things like this happen. It's a hard part of time and even explained with his ex wife, both who hadn't planned on children had two miscarriages over the course of their marriage. Staring up at him, as her eyelids began to close, she told him that she promised to be a good wife to him. If he wanted children some day she would give them to her, she didn't want to be like his ex wife. She didn't want o disappoint him. Laying there, watching her nod off, he told she she was everything he ever wanted in a partner. That he adored her, and that they would handle this together. All that mattered was that she was okay. Finally, once she was completely asleep, the nurse insisted that she was left alone to rest. When he went outside to the lobby, he was greeted by John who asked how she was. Robert told her she was resting, but would be fine to go home in another day or so. He was staying here.

When he asked if there was any word on her parents? John sadly shook his head and said no.

"I'm going to postpone the tour for another week or two. I need both of you there and Lucy needs her rest."

Staring at John as if he was mad, he didn't get a chance to say a word before one of John's security members walked over whispering in his ear. Nodding, John looked at Robert and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Call ahead for a chopper whenever you like, I'll have one on hold or you. If you want o catch up one some rest there's a wonderful inn down the street…"

"I'm staying here." "Very well Robert. Again, very sorry, she's young though…I'm sure she'll be able to provide you with plenty of healthy children further down the line."

Robert's brow wrinkled as he glared at John.

"I don't any any children, I just want Lucy to be okay."

John nodded, not even the slightest bit aware of how awful he was sounding.

"Of course, of course. Please keep us informed, and get some rest Robert."

Watching him go, Robert was completely speechless. That's when he knew he was working for a complete mad man.

 **Two days later.**

Lucy refused to speak about the miscarriage. She was released that morning, and Robert was there to greet her. Together they rode in silence over the ocean, back to the island. Robert had asked if she wanted to stay on the main land a little younger but she said no. He knew earlier she had received a call from her parents, who were both not coming. It seemed that as concerned as they were, their little vacation in Europe deemed more important to them. Lucy was ordered bed rest for a few more days, but was informed by the doctor she was perfectly fine. Sitting beside him in sweat pants and a T-shirt, she stared out the window. Finally she turned and looked at him.

"Am I a horrible person?"

"What?"

Lucy sat there for a second before shaking her head.

"I wasn't sure like I said…not a hundred precent. But when the bleeding started that night, before the pain came. I was relieved. I was so worried that I might actually be pregnant I was happy. I guess I was being selfish, only thinking about me. Then when the doctors told me what happened it really hit me. Here I am engaged to the man of my dreams, and I lost our baby. Even if I wasn't ready, it was still our baby. Part of me, part of you. But still, I…God I can't explain it." Robert grasped her hand. "You aren't a bad person. If someday down the road you want children, we'll have them. If you don't that's fine too. It's our life's Lucy…nobody has to set the rules for us."

"Do you want children?"

"What I want is you. I said it once, and I'll say it again. You're okay…that's all that matters."

Kissing her hand, Lucy sadly smiled before leaning against him as the two rode back to the island.

 **A few days later…**

Hammond decided the tour would be happening in a week.

The fact he was still bound and determined to have this happen made Robert sick to his stomach. He knew that most of the full time staff knew about what had happened to Lucy, but didn't dare to say a word. Lucy forced herself back in the lab as if nothing happened, and tried to keep busy. The first night they were back they stayed at Robert's. When Lucy opened the bathroom door, she was greeted by all the dried blood on the tile floor. Robert instantly wanted to kill the cleaning crew that hadn't been on the island for nearly a week. When he tried to pull her away, saying he would clean it she simply shook her head saying she needed to. Watching him wet towels and begin scrubbing the floor his heart ached.

Without so much as another word, he grabbed a towel himself, and got down on the floor to clean as well.

Tonight they were back in the trailer. He had gotten Lucy to actually laugh a little and relax after dinner. He decided not to try and make love to her tonight, and the two fell asleep in each other's arms. Robert awoke from a nightmare a little after two. When he snapped awake, he was grateful Lucy was still fast asleep beside him, aware he had even stirred. Laying there for a second, he closed his eyes remembering. He was in a delivery room with Lucy who was giving birth. A doctor was working between her legs and when she gave one final push the nurses all screamed in horror. That's when the doctor lifted a baby squirming raptor up who began to kiss. Now awake, Robert laid there beside Lucy before turning over and gathering her in his arms. She mumbled in her sleep, as he kissed her earlobe and stared into the darkness.

He knew after next week when the tour happened, he was giving his notice and taking Lucy far far away from this horrible place.


	6. Aftermath

**One week later.**

It was the night before the tour. Lucy was in overall good spirits despite everything, and was keeping busy at the lab. Robert still wanted to talk about what happened, but Lucy refused. The first morning after they came back, she simply stared at him after he found her sitting on the edge of the bathroom tub wiping fresh tears from her face. When he approached her, putting his hand on her shoulder she stared up with bloodshot tired eyes.

"I'm sorry Robert. It's terrible what happened, but…I would have made a terrible mother."

When he tried to hug her, attempting to tell her not to say things like that she simply shrugged away. Looking up into his eyes, she sadly smiled.

"I love you Robert, I want to finish up here and start my life with you."

Nodding, he agreed before she cleared her throat and quickly muttered something about getting ready. Besides the awkward looks he was getting from some of the crew, he knew in another week or so things would blow over. Hopefully by then they would be on a plane to Kenya. This evening had become rather unpleasant after Nerdy made a rather offhand remark about Lucy when she came into the control room to pick Robert up after her shift finished. Standing there in tights, a skirt, and blouse, she held her clipboard waiting as Robert strolled down quickly just to double check that the weapons' lockers were secure. Arnold had waved her over and was making small talk with her while Nerdy wheeled back and forth, gazing up with a smile on his face. Lucy kept catching him looking up at her but continued to ignore him. Finally Nerdy whistled loudly.

"You staying for Hammond's big tour sugar?"

Lucy's brow wrinkled as she turned slightly and looked down at Nerdy.

"Yeah, me and Robert are staying."

Nerdy shook his head.

"I don't understand why a babe like yourself is hooking up with a guy old enough to be your dad."

Instantly Arnold glanced over annoyed. Slightly laughing, trying her hardest not to let Nerdy get the best of her, she turned and stared down.

"Well I guess I like mature well educated men…seems that as of lately there's a shortage, aren't I right Dennis?"

Arnold stiffened a laugh as Dennis smirked, not allowing to let Lucy get the best of him. Just then Robert came through the side door from the bunker, holding his hat in his hands. Lucy shot Dennis a look as she turned joining Robert.

"Come on Robert…"

Just then Dennis smiled and called out after them as Lucy took Robert's arm, turning him to the exit.

"Heard what happened. Ain't life a total bitch. Besides, you don't want that sort of hassle in life. i mean think about it. People would thane thought Muldoon is the kid's grandfather or something."

Robert and Lucy froze. Arnold stared in disbelief before Robert's grip on Lucy's arm tightened. Turning, he glared at Dennis with his intense blue eyes.

"What the bloody Hell did you say?"

Dennis looked unphased as he wheeled back to his desk typing away. Handing his hat over to Lucy silently, he moved swiftly down the few stairs down to the main floor of the control room with lighting speed. In just one instant he grabbed a handful of Dennis' collar, nearly yanking him out of his seat. Completely caught off guard, Dennis yelled.

"Whoa! What's the big idea?!"

Arnold watched from a distance as Lucy turned looking just as uncomfortable. Robert's entire face looked stone set. His eyes glared like a wild animal as he gave Dennis a shook shake despite his weight.

"You apologize right now…"

Dennis nervously looked at him before his eyes darted up at Lucy.

"Hey, I was just joking…you can't grab me! I'll have your job!"

"Apologize now or you'll see what happens."

Dennis nervously looked over at Arnold and Lucy before sweat began dripping down his forehead. Stuttering, he nodded.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!"

Robert dropped Dennis who nearly fell backwards into his chair. Shaken up, he held his collar before looking at Arnold.

"Did you see that?! You're a witness!"

Arnold grabbed a cigarette and lit it before shrugging.

"I didn't see a damn thing."

Dennis, who's face was now flushed stared up at Robert as he turned and joined Lucy. Gently putting his arm around her, he led her to the exit.

"Come on love…"

As soon as they left Dennis glared before getting up on shaken feet and turned heading to the vendor machines. Outside, as they headed to the garage where the jeeps were, Lucy stopped and turned looking up at Robert.

"You okay?"

She knew his blood pressure was up, she had seen him upset before, but never this angry. Usually it was when he was snapping at the workers when they weren't paying attention near the raptor paddock. Tonight she witnessed a side of him that broke her heart. She was basically embarrassed more than anything over what had happened with the miscarriage. She was still young, and was currently trying to figure out what to do with her life. The only thing that did seem clear was that she was very much in love with Robert and he seemed to be the only certain thing with her hazy plans of the future. She wasn't exactly sure if she even wanted children and as awful as she hated to admit this to herself, she felt grateful she had actually lost the baby. At this age she knew almost for sure she couldn't handle being a mother. She was sure she would of loved this baby seeing that it was part of her and Robert, but as much as she loved her own mother, she didn't want to become her. She felt if she did indeed want to start a family someday with Robert it wouldn't be for a long time. She wanted to be ready for something like this, and as horrible as what happened it did indeed seem like a hidden blessing. Still, as much as Robert reassured her he only cared that she was okay, she sensed the feeling of grief and disappointment over her losing the baby. It killed her to see him like this. Reaching up she gently stroked the side of his face which was still clean shaven from earlier. Staring up she smiled before he took her hand and kissed it, pressing it against his face again.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean for that to happen. It's just he's such a bloody idiot sometimes…"

"I know, he's been trying to get into my pants since I started working here. He just wants to get a rise out of us."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. It's been a rough few weeks. After this weekend it will be all behind us, right?

"Right."

Sadly smiling, he took her hand and the two veered off to the kitchen before getting to the jeeps. Both decided to spend the night at Lucy's trailer before heading back in the morning to prepare for the visitors. The kitchen wasn't fully staffed, but Hammond had all ready hired a four star chief who had flown in a day ago and had been cooking and baking like mad for the guests. Menus were all ready laid out. Tonight the kitchen was dark, all of the prepared food in the freezer and ovens awaiting for the chief to wake up around four the following morning to lay out. Lucy flicked on the lights before strolling to the pantry. Robert sat his hat down on one of the stainless steel countertops before putting his hands in his pockets.

"So love, what are you in the mood for?"

Lucy went to one of the giant walk in freezers before unlocking it. Stepping inside, a gust of cool air escaped before she came back moments later with a large tub of ice cream. Kicking the door closed she went to one of the large factory sized refrigerators before gabbing two bottles of whipped cream. Laughing, Robert watched her.

"Desert first?"

Lucy smiled and walked over setting down the tub.

"Haven't you ever had ice cream for dinner?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Oh come on! I used to do this all the time as a kid."

Grabbing two spoons she jumped up on the counter and scooted over. Smiling, Robert got himself up on the counter and turned. Both sat indian style with the tub between them. Peeling the plastic cover off, Lucy handed Robert a spoon before shaking up the whipped cream can. Robert watched her before a genuine laugh escaped him. Lucy smiled while still shaking the can.

"What?"

"You keep me young darling…just so lucky I have you in my life."

Lucy smiled, touched as she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you…I needed that."

Cupping her face, Robert smiled. That's when Lucy sprayed the whipped cream at him, causing him to jump as the cream hit the side of his face. Laughing, Lucy sat back hysterically rocking back and forth. "Sorry! I just had to!" Robert laughed taken by surprise before grabbing the other can from her and giving it a good shake.

"Oh so it's like that huh?!"

He sprayed her in the hair, making her scream scooting off the counter. Grabbing her can the two laughed as they playfully chased each other spraying gobs of whipped cream back and forth at each other. By the end the kitchen floor was a mess and the two were laying down against the freezer door covered in sprays of whipped cream exhausted from laughing so hard. Licking her face, Robert nuzzled her. After attempting to clean up as best as they could, they rode back to the trailer and both showered. Robert hadn't tried to make love to Lucy since what happened, he wanted to wait until she was ready again. Instead as they stood underneath the cool pouring water from the shower head, he wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her neck. After they dried off and were laying in bed, Robert looked over at her.

"You nervous about tomorrow?"

"Not really, I'll be just working in the lab. You?"

"No, just concerned. I know your uncle very well…he'll be doing anything within his power to make this place work."

"i know…"

"There might be a storm coming, I still have to check the reports. I want you to take the ferry back to the mainland if we call for the staff to ship out for the remainder of the weekend."

"What about you?"

"I'm afraid you're uncle may need me to stick around. Besides I'm not even completely sure about the storm. We'll see tomorrow."

Lucy nodded before her hands slowly began drifting down to the waistband of his boxers. Slowly her hand slid inside them and gently brushed up agains him, causing him to instantly to stiffen in a harsh breath. Lucy stared at him before her hand completely wrapped around him, gently squeezing and releasing. Feeling sweat start to roll down his face, he tried muttering that he was okay. That she didn't have to. Instead her hand continued moving, up and down quickening with speed.

"That feel good?"

She asked, whispering in his ear. His eyes shut, he nodded as he gently bit down on his bottom lip. Her face quickly began going faster with a frantic rhythm before finally Robert snapped his eyes shut and cried as he climaxed strongly. Moments later, he opened his eyes completely drained and surprised by what had just happened. Lucy kissed his cheek before moving in close and shutting her eyes.

"Good night my darling…"

She softly said. Laying there, he slowly put his arms around her.

"Night Lucy…"

A little while later, he laid there listening to the crickets outside as well as Lucy's gentle breathing. As he laid there, holding her he closed his own eyes, allowing thin yet comfortable sleep to overtake him. Shortly before dawn he woke, Lucy still laying in his arms. He knew he had just had a nightmare, one of which he couldn't remember. He was someplace dark, the sound of thunder sounding faintly in the distance. He heard Lucy calling for him, but he couldn't find her. Laying there, he knew they needed to get ready within the hour before heading to the visitor center. When he glanced down he found Lucy staring up at him, her eyes sleepy but beautiful.

"Morning love."

"Sleep well?"

All ready the nightmare seemed like some sort of faint memory of which was all ready fading. Nodding, he kissed the top of her head

. "I did, you?"

"Good, ready for today?" Robert blinked, still waking up before smiling.

"Not ready, let's see what psychopaths John invited to endorse this place…"

Lucy gently laughed before Robert went to get up. He knew he needed a shave, and to change before driving the two of them back. He didn't want to sugar coat anything for these visitors if they did indeed happen to visit the raptors. He knew it would make John wild, but he wasn't about to lie about how dangerous these creatures were just for the sake of this place opening. As he went to get up, Lucy gently took his arm. Looking down he saw her staring up at him.

"Come on, we got time."

Robert raised an eyebrow surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…come on…"

She hiked up the long T-shirt she was wearing, spreading her legs. Within minutes Robert had lowered his boxers and had guided himself into Lucy. The instant he entered her, he stared down concerned waiting for her to tell him she couldn't do this, or that it hurt. Instead her face seemed relaxed as she closed her eyes and held onto his shoulders. Waiting a second he stared down before giving a gentle thrust forward. Lucy closed her eyes, tilting her head back as Robert waited for any reaction. When he didn't see any, he pushed forward again. She laid there deeply breathing before he began moving. Quickly he started moving up and down, his direct eyes staring down at her. When they finished, he waited for her to say something. Instead she simply patted him on the back, kissed him and scooted off to the shower. After both washed up in the tiny little unit and changed, they rode back on what seemed to be a beautiful warm day. Lucy had her sunglasses on, while Robert drove. He told her he would try to swing by later since John wanted him in the control room once the actual tour started. Once they reached the visitor center, they climbed out of the jeep and watched as of the workers running around, fixing up any last second things that had to get done before John and the others arrived. Standing next to Lucy, he turned and looked down at her.

"I'll see you later?"

Lucy nodded standing on her tiptoes. Gently she kissed him, opening his mouth as her tongue danced against his. Robert closed his eyes as his hands gently rubbed up and down her sides before they pulled apart. Smiling, he stared down.

"I love you."

"I love you too…"

Just then Robert's beeper went on. Rolling his eyes he glanced down at her.

"I gotta go, I'll check in later. Like I said, if we get the report that the storm is headed this way, you're going to the main land. Understand?"

"I promise, don't worry…"

Kissing him one more time, she winked.

"See you later honey…"

Watching her go, Robert couldn't help but get the feeling something was terribly wrong.


	7. Something has happened

Lucy arrived on the main land a little less than two hours later. The ferry ride had ben terrible, and despite how large the vessel was, Lucy sat inside the large cabin with the rest of the employes, feeling themselves sway as the boat hit huge waves, rolling about on the ocean. Outside the windows rain continued to pour as they slowly made their way to the main land. The entire time Lucy sat between Henry, and Davis. Nervously she rung her hands together and played with her engagement ring. The entire time she prayed that whatever Robert was doing at this exact moment, he was safe, sound, and out of this horrible weather. As much as she hated leaving, she wanted to put his mind to ease even if she believed if they were together they would keep an eye on each other.

Instead she gave in, deciding to stay on the main land so Robert could focus and help her uncle. After this stupid preview tour, they would be allowed to leave. At this exact moment Lucy honestly couldn't say what she wanted for a future, the only thing she knew for sure was that she wanted Robert by her side for it. When they arrived the rain had just begun to tamper off, resorting to just light rain. As they all dressed in plastic rain jackets, hurrying off the dock, Lucy glanced at the ocean as massive waves crashed up and down and hoped this was a sign that the storm was veering on missing them completely. Following the others, they all crammed into a bus and rode to a hotel in town.

Checking in, two floors were completely reserved for the staff who were undercover as an environmental research group. The man behind the desk had staff take their luggage and bags to their rooms and informed them not to open the storm shutters during the storm and that the power may come on and off during the reminder of the night. The others offered to have dinner down in the lobby and sit through the storm at the bar. Instead Lucy smiled thanking them and insisted that she go up to bed and get some rest. After riding the elevator, she used her key to the room she was hoping she would be sharing with Robert in less than twenty-four hours. Finding her bag there, she flicked on the lights and heard the howling wind outside from the closed wooden storm shutters. Undressing, she took a hot shower, before drying her hair and crawling into bed. Usually whenever there was a storm like this she had Robert laying in bed with her, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Changing into one of his button down shirts she usually wore to bed, she laid beneath the covers feeling the comfortable air of the A.C before turning over and snapping the light off. Once she laid in the darkness, she nervously played with her engagement ring before shutting her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 **The following morning.**

"NO!"

Lucy shot up from bed, her eyes wide and her heart racing. She had just had the most awful nightmare. She was back on the island, in the jungle watching Robert get torn apart by a raptor, his screams echoing through her head. Now awake, she sat up sweating slowly trying to let her frightened eyes adjust to he fact that she was awake now, and that it was morning. The storm was over, and thin sunlight was spelling in through the wooden storm shutters of her window. Sitting there, trying to get control of her breathing as she calmed down. Just then there was a knock on her door. Glancing at the clock, she saw she had slept in and figured it was somebody just checking on her seeing why she missed breakfast. Sighing, she rubbed her face.

"Just a second!"

A minute or so later, Lucy grabbed her robe which was folded on top of her bag she had brought. Slipping it on and making sure it was closed, she tucked her hair behind her ears before answering the door. There she was Henry, along with two In-Gen guards she had never seen before. Both looked very official in their suits, staring down with their arms crossed. Henry on the other hand looked miserable.

"Henry?"

"Something has happened. Lucy blinked.

"What?"

"John just arrived by chopper, there's been an accident."

Lucy covered her mouth with her hand. Instantly a terrible pit dropped in her stomach.

"What?"

Henry shook his head before Lucy's eyes grew wide. Trying her hardest not to scream, she knew Robert was dead. Without so much as another word, she gripped the doorframe before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted.


	8. Blood money

"Lucy?"

At first Lucy thought she could hear Robert's voice from far away as she slowly broke out of the haze of darkness she had slipped into when Henry arrived at her hotel room door. As her eyelids fluttered open, she blinked trying to allow it to adjust to the light around her. She was in a room on the bottom floor of the hotel. Perhaps a conference room with large windows that looked out over the courtyard. She was laying on a sofa and her head dully ached. As her vision adjusted she saw John, along with two guards from In-Gen. Instantly panic flew up in her eyes as they widened. Shooting up, she choked back a scream as she looked around. Her uncle looked over all fine, tired, and appearing much older than he actually was. Her eyes searched around the large room where long tables and chairs were lined up, but besides John and the two guards there was nobody else.

"My dear it appears you fainted, are you all right?"

Lucy stared at him, frightened beyond belief.

"Where's Robert? What happened?"

The guards exchanged glanced with her uncle before she gripped his cane and sighed.

"My darling Lucy, there's been an incident, Robert…he's dead."

Those last three words echoed inside Lucy's head. Sitting there she felt all the blood inside her body drain from her face. She sat there speechless eating for any second to wake up.

"W-w…what?"

"It was Dennis, he shut down all of the systems last night during the storm and I believe tried to leave the island while attempting to steal valuable data, we believe he was killed. The animals got loose and attacked the cars while they were heading back to the visitor center. Gennaro and Arnold were killed. We attempted to re-start the…"

"How?"

"Well the…"

"No…how did he die?"

John's eyes dropped.

"My dear, Dr. Grant was able to bring Lex and Tim back to the visitor center. Both are all right besides being a little banged up and shaken. We shut down the main power to attempt to re-start the system and use the phones. Robert and Dr. Sattler went out to re-start the power when…well Dr. Sattler said Robert was attacked by a raptor, she found his body after the power was back on, there was nothing she could do…"

Lucy sat there emotionless, staring off into space before her hand flung to her mouth and she turned her head, vomiting onto the carpet off the table. Her stomach rolled as her throat burned and she dry heaved. The two In-Gen guards exchanged a look again to each other as John gently patted her leg. Spitting, Lucy moaned and wiped her mouth with a shaken hand. No, this couldn't be possible. Not Robert, not after everything that happened.

"No…"

She softly cried, her eyes all ready beginning to fill with tears. Sighing, John bowed his head.

"Dr. Malcolm was badly hurt and he's at the local hospital along with Dr. Sattler, Dr. Grant, and the kids. As you know we can't go public with this due to our contracts. In-Gen is currently flying over the island to release gases to kill the animals. We can't ever let the world know about this failure…"

"What about the other islands, site B?"

"My dear, you outta get some rest there's a jeep around back. You're in shock…"

Lucy snatched her hand away from John and glared.

"What about site B?!"

"We'll talk about this at another time, when you're not so emotional."

Lucy stared at him with disbelief.

"Emotional? I was going to marry him John! He was your friend! You've known him for years. He's DEAD! You mean to tell me this is going to all be covered up?! That you might actually try to do this again?!"

"Lucy don't be reckless, you could go to prison if you said a word, the media is all ready fishing around for details. You need to think!"

"Robert is dead John…and I…"

Her voice began to break as she shook all over, pointing her finger at him.

"And…I loved him…go to Hell John, you murdered him!"

Sliding off the table on two shaken feet, Lucy went to march towards the door when the two In-Gen guards grabbed her shoulder. Looking up at the two of them, she knew she couldn't show fear, it was something Robert had taught her. Standing there, she glared, curling her hands into fists at her sides.

"Ma'am, would you please come with us."

Staring at them, she looked across at her uncle and truly knew at this very moment that Robert had been right. Her uncle was a mad man.

 **Three days later.**

Lucy stared out the window of the hospital. In-Gen guards were outside her room, keeping close tabs on her. She was being held captive even if they wouldn't say it. She was allowed to come and go as she pleased, as long as it was on this floor. None of the phones worked, and either did the TVs. She had zero contact, or any idea what was going on. She had barley been eating nor sleeping. Anytime she closed her eyes that terrible ache deep in her heart would return.

The same ache that kept her up the first night crying as hard as she could completely alone. She wanted to die, and felt completely alone. When she was finally able to meet up with Alan and Ellie, both looked just as exhausted as she did. The children were flown back to the states to be with their parents, and Ian was currently under investigation after speaking two several people who got wind of what happened and flew in after he was released from surgery. From what Ian and Ellie said it seemed as if In-Gen was much more powerful than they actually thought and were in the middle of trying to destroy Ian before his story even hit the media.

She saw Henry briefly, but it seemed as if the guards were keeping everyone separate so they wouldn't talk. On the third day Alan and Ellie came forward in one of the waiting rooms and sat down with her. There were others, mostly workers being paid off and told to shut up by the company. Currently John and In-Gen were doing everything possible to clean up and hide this little mess. Exhausted and hurting Lucy begged them to tell their side of the story. They talked for hours and finally when Ellie took over, she explained what Robert had done to give her a chance to run to the shed to get the power on, and how after she barley escaped from a raptor, she found his body a few yards away.

"It was a raptor."

"How did he die?"

"I don't think…"

"Please…I need to know. You don't understand, he was…everything to me."

Ellie glanced over at Alan and sighed.

"The raptor attacked him, I tried stopping the bleeding with my shirt but he was all ready dead. I'm so sorry…"

Lucy sat there, dark circles under her eyes as she stared off in a trance.

"We won't be able to go public, they are all ready trying to ruin Ian for talking to those people…"

"Did my uncle try to pay you guys off?"

"He did, but we're leaving…after everything we know we signed the contracts, we can't go public as much as we want."

"What if John and this company try again? What if more people die? You want to live with their blood on your hands?!

" "There's nothing we can do…can't you see?"

Sitting there, Lucy knew they were right. It killed her, but it was all true. If her uncle or In-Gen were going to pay, she would have to be patient, and wait. Staring down at her engagement ring, she nodded knowing they were right.

 **Two weeks later.**

Rumors spread like wildfire, the last Lucy heard was Ian was back in the states, but fired from his teaching job, and was under a pretty heavy law suit. In-Gen was working away pretty fast, using their own lawyers to cover up everything. Their statement was that they were planning on a wild life park off the coast but were currently planning on postponing the opening date due to a minor incident involving one of the animals causing several injuries at the park. Besides that there was little to no coverage.

Lucy's parents tried to contact her but she refused, she needed to be alone. None of them were allowed to return to the island, so a few days after speaking with Allan and Ellie, she request to see her uncle. John arrived, hopeful that she was seeing his side and asked what he could do for her? First Lucy asked how much longer they had to stay here. They knew they couldn't go public since they were under contact. Sooner or later people would begin to question where they were? John said in just a few weeks they would be allowed to leave after In-Gen cleared them all. Sitting there Lucy asked something, just one thing after what happened. She wanted them to retrieve Robert's remains, whatever was left of them.

"My dear, the animals would be…"

She shook her head.

"I want them, even if you cremate them. He had no family and I'm not going to leave him on that filthy island, do you understand?"

John sighed.

"Of course. What else?"

"That you let Allan and Ellie go home sooner, leave them be. They are smart and won't say a word, it's the least you could do."

John stared at her and the two locked eyes.

"You know…I didn't kill him Lucy, you need to understand."

Glaring at him, Lucy got up.

"Of course you did."

After all was said and done, John said Lucy would be allowed to leave the following morning, a chopper would be arriving taking her anywhere she wanted to go. Knowing she didn't want to go home, she said just back to the states, maybe the West Coast, she had a lot of thinking to do. She had money, her family came from money, but she could't go back to her parents, not now. She needed to grieve, and begin slowly forming the plan she had to avenge Robert's death. She knew it might take years, but it needed to be done. She didn't see Allan or Ellie when they were flown out. Instead she simply sat awake, night after night slowly rolling her engagement ring between her fingers, waiting as if Robert was going to come through the door at any second.

The day she left a few lawyers from In-Gen met with her along with John as the chopper waited on the roof of the hospital to transport her. Downstairs in one of the offices, they sat her down. Sitting there, her bag by her feet she glared at them.

"What?"

One of the lawyers slid over a check. Lifting an eyebrow Lucy took the paper and turned it over. It was nearly over twelve million dollars from In-Gen. Glaring, she looked up at them.

"What is this?"

"For you my dear." Her uncle said clutching his cane.

"Robert Muldoon had no actual family, we tried tracking anyone down from Kenya, but you were it."

"We never got married, we were just engaged."

"Even if you two weren't related by blood or by law, we have decided to send you this as we have for several other victims of this incident."

"So it's hush money?"

"Lucy…"

"Oh no, it's blood money. Well you can take you're money guys…it won't bring Robert back."

"Jesus Lucy, you are a smart girl. Take the money, I very much know I'll probably never see you again but Robert would have wanted you to be taken care of."

Looking down at the check, Lucy shook her head folding it and tucking it away in her purse. As much as it sickened her to take the money, she knew with this much she could practically disappear and nobody would ever question it. Looking at them, her eyes raw she stared.

"Anything else?"

"This…"

They brought a box over and handed it to her.

"We found what was left of Mr. Muldoon's remains and cremated them by request of you, we also found this…"

Laying on top of the box in a plastic bag was one of Robert's wire bracelets she had made him. One of the same ones he was wearing when she last saw him. Staring at the tiny box, unable to wrap her mind around the fact that her Robert was inside there, she stood up trying not to show how badly her legs wanted to ache. Taking her bag, she put it over her shoulder before scooping up the box and tucking it under her arm. Staring at the lawyers and John, she sighed and shook her head, refusing to cry.

"Go to Hell…"

She choked out before turning and walking out. Once she was loaded up on the chopper, flying over the ocean, Lucy opened the small bag and slipped on her bracelet onto her wrist. Sighing she stared down at it before putting the box on her lap. Exhausted, she laid her head back and watched the endless ocean unfold before her. Feeling a tear roll down her cheek and lightly drummed her fingers against the box.

"Don't worry Robert, they will pay…somehow they will pay."


	9. The Lost World

_**For Robert Muldoon death came slow and painful.**_

 _ **Ever since he watched Lucy leave things had quickly fallen apart. In just the matter of a few hours things had gotten out of control leaving the entire system of the park to shut down cutting them off from all contact. The animals got loose, and the tour jeeps attacked. The moment Arnold told them that the systems were shutting down his heart leapt into his throat. Racing to Nerdy's desk, he clutched the table top asking Arnold who was checking the computer if the raptor fences were down? Thankfully they weren't. With the radios down, and knowing very where the animals would be able to get loose, Hammond asked Robert if he would be so kind in returning his grandchildren. As much as Robert hated to admit it to himself, for a brief moment he truly didn't want to. If he went out there, truly not knowing what to expect this meant he would break his promise to Lucy.**_

 _ **These children were innocent and sweet, Lucy's own distant family in fact. She would have wanted him to go out. Hammond knew him, trusted him, and if anyone would go out he outta be him. He was at least experienced with these animals, no matter what the size or how dangerous they were. Still for just a lingering second he saw Lucy's face as he saw her off in the garage and his heart grew heavy. Still, he swallowed his pride and nodded trying not to show any of this on his face. Saying sure, he left with Ellie and arrived less than fifteen minutes. When the T-Rex attacked, he focused simply on shifting the gears and making the jeep go like Hell. Hearing Malcolm's and Ellie's screams, he stared forward only allowing himself once to glance back once at the rearview mirror at what was chasing them. Once the jeep outran it, leaving the monster in the distance. Grinning, he knew the moment he got to his Lucy on the main land he would scoop her up, and never let her go. By morning they decided on shutting down and restarting the entire system. When they carefully moved Malcolm down to the emergency bunker, they wanted for Arnold to return from the shed to restart the power. Pacing, glancing at his weapons' lockers his heart grew heavy. Nervously he held his hat, and kept thanking God that he had insisted on making Lucy go to the main land.**_

 _ **Thinking back just a week or so ago to the miscarriage his heart ached. The morning after she ha been taken to the hospital she got what the doctor called a D &C. It was a simple procedure, in which Lucy begged for him to go in with her for. Standing beside her squeezing his hand, he still felt so exhausted and in a trance from the last twenty-four hours. Lucy had been silent, and as she laid on the table, her legs up the nurse placed a mask over her face giving her gas. In just a matter of a few seconds her eyelids grew heavy and he instantly knew she was drugged. The doctor, a kind older man began and the noises from the machine made Robert feel sick. Instead he kept a strong face on, stone set and continued firmly holding her hand. Deep down inside hating himself for being the reason she was having to do this. When it was finished they wheeled her back to recovery and he stayed with her, never letting go of her hand once. What he wanted now more than anything was to tell her everything was okay. To hold her hand and tell her he wanted to start a family with her. That she would indeed make a wonderful mother and he wanted to have lots of children with her. **_

_**Tons in fact. Standing there in the dimly lit bunker, he wanted his Lucy more than anything in the entire world. Just to hold her, kiss her, and tell her he loved her. A few minutes later Ellie complained that something had gone wrong. Arnold hadn't been back in what seemed to be going on nearly an hour. Knowing she was right he wouldn't allow her to go off alone and get herself killed. Unlocking his shotgun and loading a round inside it. He couldn't live with himself if he let her go out there alone and very well end up getting killed. Together they marched out and discovered that due to them restarting the power, the raptor fences were down. Glaring with his large blue eyes at the twisted torn apart fence and claw prints in the dirt, he instantly became alert.**_

 _ **Remembering his hunting days, his eyes became sharp, his breathing short, and his senses on edge. He led Ellie into the tree line where he looked around. Ellie remarked that if they ran they could make it to the shed. That's when his sights narrowed and he saw it moving a few yards away in the bushes.**_

 _ **"No we can't…"**_

 _ **"Why not?"**_

 _ **"Because, we're being hunted…"**_

 _ **He ordered Ellie to run and slowly began to walk towards the movement. His heart hammering in his chest, he climbed over a few grown over trunks and roots. Staring, he saw her right in his sights, just a few more feet and he would have the perfect shot. Squatting, he leaned forward placing his hat down. Slowly he unfolded the stock of his gun and learned forward. Taking a deep breath he went to aim when… The bushes burst open and there less than a foot away was the lead raptor. Her wild eyes seemed to be smiling at him as it's nostrils flared, and it glared it's fangs. Knowing very well he wouldn't have a chance to fire a shot, he made sudden peace that this was it. He wouldn't see Lucy simply because he let these bastards get the best of him.**_

 _ **He under estimated them, and now not just himself but Lucy would pay the price. Staring into it's eyes he said…**_

 _ **"Clever girl…"**_

 _ **With that as he swung trying his last ditch effort in turning the gun to fire, the raptor screamed lunging and flinging it's entire body weight straight at Robert. Knocking him backwards and breaking his back, Robert tried to grip his gun before the raptor hissed and slashed his midsection open with it's razor long claw. Screaming as blood began to spray Robert felt his insides get torn out of him as the raptor bore down and tore his throat out. Just seconds later his heart stopped and he bled out. The raptor fed a little longer before he heard the others call. Jumping up, discarding it's kill it ran off through the bushes. Robert's pale lifeless fafe stared up at the little bit of sky that showed through the canopy of lush tree leafs. His body was sprawled, his once muscular tanned body now pale and bloody. His chest and stomach torn open, his insides ripped out, and his throat a bleeding mess. The last thing that went through his mind besides the horrible numbing pain was Lucy. "Stop it! I'm all ready dead you bastard! Stop!" His mind cried before everything went numb and cold and a darkness washed over his vision. That was the end of Robert Muldoon.**_

 **1997**

Lucy was currently living in Northern California. She had lost a great deal of weight and now looked gaunt and pale. She was renting out a small cabin on Big Bear Lake where she had been living for the last two years. When she first flew back to the states after the incident, she returned home on the East Coast. Her parents tried their hardest to be comforting but she knew they would never understand how she felt. When it simply came down to it, they would side with family.

They had voiced how they felt about Robert and her relationship in the past. In fact she clearly remembered her mother saying that Robert was old enough to be her father and people would talk. As much as they tried to tell her how sorry they felt, she knew deep in her heart they could never understand. A town car sent from her parents had picked her up from the airport, exhausted and jet lagged, she took the car and sat in the back seat staring out the window, the box with Robert's ashes sitting in her lap. With his bracelet now on her wrist she stared out not watching the small town she grew up in unfold. Instead she stared knowing if she focused too much another breakdown would happen. She felt in the last few weeks she had cried as much as she possibly could. Her stomach was upset, her face gaunt, and her chest hurting. This terrible pain just wouldn't quit. Every time even gave it the slightest bit of thought a brand new fit of crying would convulse her. Over and over again she replayed that weekend in her mind. How could she have been so stupid and let him talk her into leaving? None of this would have happened if she had stayed. They had only been together a little over four months officially, but from the moment she laid eyes on him she knew she loved him. He had been by her side ever since and now all because of some stupid mistake, he was dead. Robert was dead. This echoed over and over again in her mind. She still didn't want to truly believe that it was true. The horrible reality of it kept gnawing at her. Sitting there she knew very well she was on the verge of losing her mind. When she arrived home her parents were there to greet her. She was sure John had all ready spoken to them and their hugs were stiff and not even the slightest bit comforting.

She loved her parents, but they had never been close. Traveling and money had been their way ever since she could remember. For years she had tried to form a better relationship with them, but from the moment she began working at Jurassic Park before she begun college, she could sense a distance. One thing was for sure, she knew they had never approved of Robert or the age difference. Not wanting to get into it, she simply told them she was tired and would talk later. Carrying her bags and the box she went up the long spiral staircase as her parents nervously watched. Once she was inside her bedroom, the one she hadn't seen since she graduated high school with high honors, she shut the door behind her and looked around. This seemed all wrong. She didn't belong here, she wanted to be back in her trailer with Robert, not here. Walking to her bed her mind began to race. There was lots to do, but she had a very good feeling this may very well be the last night she ever stayed here. She loved her parents, but they would forever never understand the loss she had suffered. Instead, she laid back staring at the ceiling and her heavy eyelids closed. That night her mother had brought her up a tray of food, gently shaking her shoulder. Feeling drugged by the much needed sleep, Lucy blinked and turned over. Her mother sat on the edge of the bed and motioned to the nightstand.

"Are you hungry?"

Lucy sat up slightly and shook her head.

"No, thank you…"

"Are you all right?"

Sighing, all Lucy wanted to do was burst into tears and wrap her arms around her she simply stared at her and shook her head.

"Not really…"

"Your uncle said you are a very lucky girl…In-Gen was kind enough to give you a settlement."

Money, it all came down to money.

Glaring, Lucy shook her head. "Hush money more like…"

"Don't think that way Lucy, I mean you two weren't even married. Money like that you'll be set for life. I know what happened was terrible, but you're safe and that's all that matters. You can do whatever you want now. Go to school, continue with your career, meet somebody new and get married…"

That was it for Lucy, staring at her with disbelief, she tried to control her breathing.

"Mom…do you even hear yourself? My fiancé' was brutally attacked and killed…"

"And i'm sure he would haver wanted you to live your life. You can't be in mourning until the end of time…"

Knowing she was too tired to get into it with her, Lucy locked eyes with her mother.

"Robert was a good man. A real man. Everything he wanted…he wanted for me. He died trying to protect and save people…Lex and Tim in fact. I know you and dad never liked him, for what reason is beyond me. Instead you are going to side with John and that's fine…

"Lucy…"

"But I'll always remember that mother, and the fact you didn't come when I had the miscarriage…"

Her mother's face dropped as Lucy continued.

"So we'll leave it at that."

Her mother sighed standing up and smoothing her slacks out.

"I'll never understand you Lucy, you have your whole future ahead of you."

Lucy glared up, her eyes watering with anger.

"My future ended the moment the man I loved died."

Shaking her head her mother turned and left, shutting the door behind her. Knowing this was it, Lucy checked the clock and saw it was a little after eleven. Standing up she opened her closet and took down two suitcases and began to pack the little she had. Once she was finished, she called ahead for a taxi and decided to check into a hotel in town. In the morning she would wire her money into a private account. Then she would decide on where to go. Writing a brief note she left it on the main table downstairs and crept out without making a noise. It was the last time Lucy ever saw her parents again. Carrying her suitcases she sat on the front steps listening to the crickets chirping in the darkness before the taxi pulled up. She never looked back.

That night as she laid in the hotel, the box of Robert's remains by her side she spaced out drumming her fingers against her chest. It would take a lot of time, she knew that. Years in fact, but she would get her revenge for Robert, one way or another.

 **Present**

Lucy sat in her cabin in black tights and a long sleeve black shirt. She was zipping up her boots as she watched the TV.

For the past five years she had kept an extremely low profile. After she left her parent's she wired her money into a private account and flew over seas where she finally after months of hunting found Robert's ex wife. He had briefly mentioned her a few times when they first started sleeping together and she was going simply by just a name. Finding her in London England, she was a middle aged woman with red hair and owned her own coffee shop outside of the city. When she arrived, Lucy stated who she was and instantly the woman's face fell.

The two met for coffee after closing and Lucy said how sorry she was for disturbing her but she knew Robert had no family and she felt he deserved the right for at least one person from his past to know what happened to him. Robert's ex was a kind woman by the name of Joan. She was remarried and had two little boys of her own. Outside it was raining and both sat across from each other. Lucy decided not to say exactly what kind of park Jurassic was. Instead she said it was a wild animal attack in which the company was trying to cover up. Joan listened and once Lucy finished she struggled to control her tears. Reaching over Joan squeezed her hand.

"You poor thing, I'm so sorry…"

Lucy sniffled, hating to show such emotion. She had barley any contact with anyone since she began traveling. Now here she was pouring her heart out to a complete stranger.

"Robert and I met while he was on holiday over here, We married very quickly…too quickly and it ended basically the same way. He was a good man, and treated me well but at the end we simply just wanted different things. I regret how badly it ended, but the way you speak of him, he sounds like the Robert I once loved and married. I'm so sorry…"

I wanted to give you this…"

Lucy slid the piece of paper over. Turning it over, Joan nearly gasped. Out of the twelve million, Lucy was giving her ten. She hated even keeping two herself, but she figured money like that could keep her off the grid forever, which was exactly what she wanted.

"How did you…"

"From the company, it's in my own private account. Say it was left to you, make up any story…"

"I can't take this…Robert and I haven't spoken in years."

"He didn't say much about you, but I don't want it…honestly. Take the money and give your children the life they deserve, okay?

Joan stared at the check in disbelief.

"How can I ever thank you?"

"Don't, just know that John Hammond…the owner of Jurassic Park is a lair and never…I mean never allow your children to visit that park if it ever opens. Promise me?"

Joan nodded before Lucy stood up, fixing her coat.

Before Joan could even thank her or get up Lucy was out the door.

With her two million Lucy traveled about before finally settling in Big Bear under a new name, Lucy Muldoon. She rented the cabin, and spent most of her time there, keeping to herself and only visiting town once a week. Her neighbors were all older and kind, knowing she was a young girl and not exactly sure of what she did for a living, only that she came from money. Lucy spent those years silent, researching her uncle's work as time went on.

It was just last year that she heard of her parent's death in a car accident. When she looked up and found this news she felt nothing. She knew her family was looking for her but she didn't care. As far as they were concerned she was dead. Traveling privately she arrived five months later and went to their graves. Filled with regret, she touched the stones and sighed. As rocky as their relationship was, she still loved them and had chosen to turn her back on them. The house and everything was left to whatever remanding family there was. Now at age twenty-three she felt so much older than she actually was. Bowing her head she cried and knew if she didn't build up the nerve sooner or later, what she wanted might actually never happen.

On that evening a year later Lucy was sitting zipping up her boots in front of the TV. Robert's urn on the mantel place. Her eyes hollow, and much older looking than they actually was she watched the frantic news reports of San Diego.

"Malcolm…"

She softly whispered as she watched, hardly able to believe her own eyes. She had heard rumors of Hammond trying to rebuild in that area, starting all over again but the project had been top secret and unless she truly wanted to come out of hiding she couldn't snoop much further. Now here it was out in the clear blue. Hammond after everything was rebuilding a new park. Glaring, her hands tightened into fists.

Silent she knew this was it. She would have to wait until everything died down, and as much as she knew this would ruin him and In-Gen for good, it wasn't enough. Silently she rose, walking to her hallway closet. Kneeling she removed a floorboard and took out her cashbox along with several guns she had bought over the last few years. Loading one, she stared blankly off, and spoke as if Robert could hear her.

"For you Robert…all for you…"


	10. Live

Lucy had paid a great deal of money on keeping tabs on John. After hearing the reports of what had happened in San Diego, she waited patiently before finally finding herself one cool spring night dressed completely in black, her hair drawn back with a black stocking cap.

She squared, looking into John's master bedroom, laying asleep in his home hospital bed. She knew he had been dealing with heart issues for the last three years, rumor had it that he only had a year or so to live depending. Staring in, she blended in, holding her gun. She had been able to sneak onto the property and wait in the shadows. Now, after all these years everything was leading up to this. She had the gun, and glared in feeling her blood boil. Slowly she rose, moving like a cat in the silence of the night before taking the glass cutter she had brought along with her and placed it against the large French door, waiting, she pressed it against, moving the handle before taking the suction cup back where a thin piece of circular shaped glass fell back into her gloved hands. Placing her things down, she knew by her pay off the alarm wouldn't sound. Reaching her hand in, she unlocked the door and let herself in not making a sound. Slowly she walked through the dark room, remembering how outraged she felt whens he had finished listening and watching all of the news reports. John yet again was being protected by In-Gen, and site B would continue to exist now that these creatures were under a protection law. She knew this was the beginning of the end. It was public now, and it would only be a matter of time before somehow, someway this madness would continue. Holding her gun, she walked across to her uncle's bed and glared down at his sleeping face. Here he seemed to old, so innocent. Trying to summon Robert's face, her eyes widened as rage over took her. It was all his fault, all his fucking fault. The reason why Robert had been killed, taken from her, the reason why she was alone and living in this endless Hell was because of him. All because of him. Tilting the gun forward, she took the safety off and waited before suddenly John's pale eyes opened.

Staring up at her, he remained perfectly calm. His pale blue eyes stared up at her, as she glared down, half mad, her hand on the trigger of the gun pointed straight down at him. John sighed, staring up at her.

"I knew you would come, mostly after recent events. Has Dr. Malcolm been in touch?"

"Shut up, just shut the fuck up."

John ignored her sharp tone and continued staring up at her.

"You were missed at your parents' funeral. In fact, many of us have been wondering what you've been up to. How are you Lucy my dear?"

Lucy felt like shaking all over with the rage she felt. Here was this old bastard, still alive despite how old and sick he was. Still alive, getting away with murder, and getting away with playing God. While Robert, her Robert was cut down in the prime of his life. Staring at him, the last five or so years came crashing down on her. Not looking like a woman in her early twenties, she was old before her time. Beaten down with grief, and revenge. Now this was it, all of this pain and misery had led her here. Glaring down, she took a deep breath. John continued to stare up at her before sadly smiling.

"Please make it quick dear, and don't let Lex or Tim see the mess afterwards, they are staying with me currently."

"Quick? Like how it was quick for Robert? Those monsters you made ate him alive…"

"Lucy, Robert was my friend. I know how much you cared for him, but you need to understand…"

"I'm done listening to you talk. This time In-Gen can't protect you. You are going to pay for taking Robert away from me…"

"He loved you very much, I still remember the first time he laid eyes on you when he was visiting one holiday when you were a child. How he stared at you in the driveway and he had seen the most beautiful creature he saw. He gave this very same look when you met up years later at the park. I knew Robert for some time, and I know how happy you made him. Lucy my dear, if I could change the pass I would…I blame myself, and if there was any way to bring him back to you I would."

"That's right you can't. You can't because he's dead and yet you still keep trying to make this madness work. Somehow this company protected you again, and I know you'll do anything to try again."

"You once believed in these creatures, helped make them. You believed in them the same way Robert did. Had a crazed gunman shot Robert dead, would you lose faith in the human race like you did with these animals?"

"A crazed man did kill him John…it was you."

"If Robert was here, what would he say Lucy? What would be think?"

"He doesn't think anything John, he's dead."

"But if he was alive, what would he say? Would he be proud that you didn't go on living your life? Would he be happy seeing you here. You're half alive Lucy, I can see it even here. You're a ghost…part of you died when he died."

Lucy just stared down before John sighed.

"I'm sorry Lucy, truly sorry…but if you must kill me, please do it and go live your life. Make peace and start living. Don't let Robert's death be in vain…"

Lucy thought of Robert, trying to summon his face again. How handsome he was, his stunning blue eyes, his sharp nose, his smile… All of those details lost. She remembered the first time they made love, how the two were working late at the visitor center and after a few drinks down in the kitchen, the two found themselves franticly making out in the garage where the jeeps were kept. Hands everywhere, the two fumbled and stumbled back against one of the jeeps where Robert scooped her up, sitting her on the hood of the jeep. Breathless, both stared at each other before Lucy laughed.

"Got a condom?" Robert smiled and kissed her nose.

"Be back in a flash love…"

Robert hurried off, leaving Lucy sitting alone, heart pounding. Smiling, she unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her blue lace bra as she sat back. These last few weeks had gone by in a flash and never, never before in her entire life did she feel like this about someone. Just then Robert came back, holding up the small foil package. Laughing, Lucy watched as he came over.

"I don't even want to know where you got that…"

Robert cupped the back of her head with his large hand, bringing her closer and deeply kissing her. Mouths opening and closing his free hand slid between her open blouse and began to cup and feel her breasts. Her own hands fumbled upwards, unbuttoning his shirt and running her hands against his chest hair and down to his flat stomach. Finding his belt buckle, she undid it as he continued kissing her down the neck.

"Better hurry love, I'm not as young as you are…"

Laughing, Lucy pulled down her skirt, and scooted to the edge, slipping off her panties and stockings down around to her ankles before kicking them off and letting them fall to the cement floor. Robert unzipped his shorts, before working himself out, making Lucy's eyes widen. She had suspected he was well hung, but never this much. Watching him rip the foil and rolling the condom on, Lucy spread her legs and waited before he stared up smiling. Leaning forward, he opened her bra from the front, feeling her breasts up as he continued to devour her mouth with his. Moaning from beneath, she waited before he pulled her forward from the hood of the keep and spread her legs slightly. Moving forward, he entered her causing Lucy to stiffen. Robert drove himself forward, thrusting inward as Lucy shuttered again, grasping onto him. Laughing, he pressed his forehead against hers and smiled.

"Hush love, people will think your being murdered."

Lucy arched her back, as Robert began thrusting into her, sweat rolling down his face. They continued making love for the better half of that half an hour before Robert finished, moaning into her shoulder before collapsing. Looking at her, he gently kissed her before pulling out.

"Ah Christ…"

Lucy still dazed and sore from what just happened, laid back before raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

Robert snapped off the condom and held it slightly up in his cupped hand.

"It broke…"

"The condom?"

Robert fixed himself, zipping himself back before tossing the condom into the garage near the work bench. Wiping his hands together he looked at her as Lucy sat up nervously, closing her legs and scooting off the hood. Offering his hand, he helped her down before she stared up.

"It really broke?"

"Are you on the pill?"

"I've been meaning to. I'm going to the main land in another two weeks to get back on it. You don't think…"

Smiling, Robert shook his head.

"No of course not love, everything is fine."

"Robert…"

Smiling, he took her hand and kissed it.

"Don't worry love, I promise…"

That night she invited him back to her trailer where they fell asleep together. As nervous as she was, just a week later she got her period and both were able to breath a sigh of relief. Shortly afterwards she got back on the pill and the two were constantly all over each other, falling more and more in love. Lucy never forgot how comforting and sweet Robert was that week following the condom breaking. He kept her calm, and continued visiting her in the lab smiling and greeting her with a kiss and calm eyes. After a year of falling in love, the miscarriage happened To Lucy she believed this was faith, preparing her to get ready to lose Robert and get used to the idea of being alone. Now here she was, the gun pointed down at John, ready to kill. That's when she could almost hear Robert's soothing calm voice. The same one he spoke to her whenever she was worried. Standing behind her, gently whispering in her ear, telling her this wasn't the way to go.

That there was still a chance to leave, to go off, and do what John said. Live her life… Standing there she thought of Robert kissing her goodbye in the garage that evening as the rain continued to pour down. How he cupped her face, and told her he would see her soon. Her biggest mistake was allowing him to make her leave him. She should have put her foot down and stayed, or forced him to lave with her. Instead fate had other plans, and here she was, ready to pull the trigger on the rest of her life.

Hearing Robert's soothing calm voice behind her ear, she shut her eyes feeling her chest ache.

"Lucy, please Lucy…"

Tears filling her raged eyes, she dropped the gun and completely broke down, swaying from side to side. Sitting up calmly, John motioned and gently brought her to sit on the edge of the bed. Lucy continued to sob as he put his arms around her, and like an older grandfather, comforted her, soothing her like a child. Lucy cried for her dead parents, she cried for the lost years of hiding away, she cried for how miserable she was, and she cried mostly for her Robert. Finally once she had cried until her stomach ached, John pulled her back and smiled. Lucy's eyeliner was running, as she looked at him.

"You can call the police John…"

"I knew you weren't going to do it Lucy, unlike most of our family you have a pure soul. You have suffered more loss than any person ever should. I can't apologize anymore but I can urge you to live your life, and make the best of what you have. No more pay offs, no more bribes. Just you trying to find happiness in any way. You deserve it Lucy, you deserve to live, not for yourself, but at least for Robert. Go and live for him. meet someone, have children, go on adventures. Anything you would have done with Robert had things been different. Please, do this, live Lucy…"

Lucy stared at John exhausted before wiping her eyes. Her head pounded, and she now knew what she wanted.

"I want to go back to the island, not now but maybe a few years from now. You're still planning on trying again aren't you?"

John dropped his eyes before Lucy sighed, she knew this was no stopping any of this. "If that's the case, if it works or doesn't…I want to someday return to where I was able to share my time with Robert. We weren't together for long, but the time we had was special to me. I want to live there, back in my trailer…make a life for myself."

"I'll agree to all of that Lucy, but not right away. You can go back in a few years, until then I want you to return to the land of the living. I refuse to see you hide away on that island living in the past. You need to live a little, then go back."

"You are thinking of starting a park?"

"Not here, but In-Gen is currently talking about maybe starting the labs up in another seven or so years."

"And the other islands?"

"Leave them be along with the creatures. We may need you further down the line…"

"John…"

"We'll see, you don't owe me anything. But please Lucy, keep your promise, go live, be happy, and then come back…okay?"

Lucy stared at the gun, before nodding. She knew she couldn't stomach getting behind In-Gen, but she would leave disappear again for a little bit and do what John said. She knew there would be nobody else, no future, no family, but she would do some of the things Robert and her had spoke about and planned on doing together. Many nights after making love they would lay together day dreaming, chatting about things they would do after they were married. How back then they were so blind truly believing they had the rest of their lives together. She would live a little, then go back to the island. If a park did end up happening again, seven, twenty, even forty years down the road she would at least be there keeping watch. Maybe, just maybe she could help people in case something horrible happened again, which she believed it most likely would.

She would sit and wait, watching and keeping guard. And if she died, then so be it. She made peace with that. She told John she would be in touch, and he said he would as well. Not knowing exactly what that meant, Lucy hurried off without even saying goodbye. By dawn, she had taken a train back to Big Bear, where she planned on closing up her house, stashing everything, and planning on going to Kenya. She had a mental list in her head of several things she was going to do, all things Robert and her had talked about doing. She would go to Kenya, visit Robert's homeland for a year. She would volenteer helping at different animal kingdoms, working with animals Robert had once worked with. She wanted to travel the vast land, watch the leopards, lions, elephants, and tigers. She wanted to hike there, watch the sun rise and set. She wanted to help the little village children, before exploring Africa. After that she planned on traveling Europe for a while, England, maybe Germany and Paris where Robert said he had been to twice and wanted so badly to show Lucy the museums and see the sights. She would go to Spain and learn how to ride horses, something Robert had promised to show her to do. She would take risks, explore, and have fun. All the while believing Robert was with her. As the train continued taking her up North, she watched the sun rise, turning the sky a breathtaking shade of golden pink.

Smiling, she sat back before nervously playing with her engagement ring. She was going to live, and she would do it all for Robert, while waiting until the day she could see him again.


	11. Moving forward

For the next several years Lucy kept her promise she made to John the night she decided not to choose the path that she felt had driven her over those long lonely gray years of grief following the incident of 1992.

She left that night knowing deep in her heart that as much as she wanted to blame John and In-Gen for Robert's death she couldn't. It simply came down to the fact that a blood thirsty creature that never should have existed again took his life. That he had underestimated this animal, believing it's hunting ways were that of a dangerous lion or tiger. Instead it was exactly what he said they were, too smart, too fast, and too vicious. These raptors had ganged up, and eaten him alive, all the while she was 120 or so miles away on the main land waiting for him. She would spend countless years, rethinking that weekend over and over again. Things she could have said or done to make the outcome differently. Instead she knew in her heart of hearts there wasn't anything she could have done. She knew Robert was stubborn, that as much as she argued as she did before, he would have found a way to get her off the island.

Somehow even now, she sensed he had a gut feeling it wasn't just the storm that and worried him. Somehow, someway he knew things were going bad there. Even if she had stayed, what could she have done? Maybe refuse for him to go walking out to that storage shed with that doctor. Tell him that somebody else could do it, or even go with him herself. Still, she knew somehow, someway fate had counted down on Robert's life, and no matter how much she thought she could have changed things, he still would have been killed. Knowing she came this close to taking John's life sent chills up her spine. She knew it was simply the grief, and rage that had driven her. So she closed things up with Big Bear, without so much as a goodbye to the few people she knew.

There she decided to start her life, and make up for all of the lost time between Robert's death and now. Her first plan was Kenya, she spent nearly three years there. Three wonderful here where she worked part-time at an animal reserve. She hadn't begun college, so she didn't work in the labs, but the med unit helping and nursing sick animals back to health. She made friends there, lived in a bungalow, and even began somewhat of a social life. She made friends, trainers, doctors, even employes at the reserve. Some of which were older and even had known Robert Muldoon who worked for her uncle's park Tiger World for several years in the 1980's. She loved heading to the village pub, laughing, drinking, and hearing stories of Robert from the past. Somehow it made things better. Not a lot, but a little. She left the reserve after three years, before spending half a year in Africa where she teamed up with a small group who traveled through the lands photographing animals.

She explored mines, hiked for days, and spent almost every night under the stars. Afterwards she went to Germany, and then England. She attended plays, some of which were Robert's favorites, began a book collection, and learned how to sail. She traveled to Australia for a few years, swam with the sharks, and even learned how to ride a horse on the sandy white beaches. She made friends, drank, danced, read wonderful books, and sat up on the rooftop of her apartment she was renting painting. Finally when she returned to the states, she decided on heading back to the island. She wasn't surprised to see they were in the process of all ready attempting on opening another park there for 2005, 2006 at the latest. Construction from In-Gen had all ready began. She knew John was in poor health, but was still going full speed ahead with this project. Planning on returning, Lucy tied up any things she needed back in the states, before planning on staying on the island for very well the rest of her life. She agreed if there was in fact a park, that she would stay on her side of the island and act as an adviser more than anything. John had assigned her this title along with a yearly income to simply stay on the island, and be a consultant if needed. Lucy knew this was just a way to keep her happy and to hush her up, but the way she looked at it was, this island was where she spent time with Robert.

Even if it was the site for her losing him, it still had plenty of memories. If she was planning on living there and was unable to stop this park from happening, she might as well just keep watch. Shortly before flying out she was contacted by Dr. Grant, a man she hadn't seen in years. He had written her, a brief letter explaining about the incident that happened on the third island and how In-Gen had to play the national guard as well as the army and navy a disclosed amount to keep the whole thing under wraps to keep the construction of this park going. That he was writing another book, and refused just like the others to have anything to do with the park. Lucy sighed reading this letter, she honestly wasn't the only one who had been affected by what happened. Still, what could she do? Malcolm, Ellie, Alan, they were all writing books, cashing in, and at least trying to move on.

She knew even being park of this new park, at least she could take part as well. So with that she packed her belongings and headed back to the island she honestly never thought she would see again.


	12. The Incident of 2015

**1992**

Lucy and Robert held onto each other, rolling around on the sand of the beach they had visited shortly after security check. The two had taken one of the jeeps to the Northern part of the island, before going on foot to watch the sunset. Both sat out on the white sandy beach, side by side as Robert undid his gun holster, and put his arm around her. Together the two stared out at the orange pinkish sky, just beginning to see the first few stars appear as the last of the light danced over the golden water. A warm breeze blew through the air, and Robert leaned his head against hers.

"Quite a sight huh?"

Lucy found his hand, squeezing it before turning her face upward and kissing him. The two began kissing franticly, mouths opening and closing as Robert gently laid her backwards. The two continued to kiss as stars started to twinkle in the sky. Faintly in the back of Lucy's mind, she thought to herself as Robert's hand traveled up towards her breast, that she was the luckiest person in the world. That she loved Robert so much, it almost seemed dangerous. As he laid on top of her, his weight crushing her down on the soft warm blanket of the sand, Lucy felt her entire body on pin pricks. She moaned from beneath his lips, which seemed to devour her. Hands roaming, she clutched onto the back of his shirt, before arching her head back, feeling him trail down her neck, and in-between her breasts.

Finally he lifted his head, his cheeks flushed, his brilliant blue eyes sharp with hunger. Looking down at her, he smiled.

"I love you Lucy…"

Lucy smiled up, running her hand up through his thinning hair.

"I love you too…"

With that, Robert leaned down, kissing her again, slowly unbuttoning her blouse. At this exact moment it seemed as if nothing could touch or hurt them. But faith was waiting for them.

Robert was killed three months later.

 **Present Day**

"So what do you think?"

Owen asked standing on the platform that overlooked the raptor pen. It was a blistering hot day, and seemed insane to think they were in late December. The sun blazed down, as the young man squinted, wiping his brow before looking over. Lucy stood leaning against the railing. In her late thirties, Lucy had somehow shaken the hard years of grief that had piled on in her twenties, and left them behind as well as many other things. She was still pretty, showing her mother's Japanese side with her almond shaped eyes, and her tanned dark complexion. Her hair was tied back tight, wearing shorts, and a tied off blouse. Wearing boots, she sighed staring down at the raptors. For the last fifteen or so years she had lived on the island, in the very same trailer she had originally stayed in when the first park was in the works.

She was rarely seen in the park, and only called in to consult with. The entire staff knew who she was, and allowed her to keep to herself. She was involved in the beginning when the park first began, insisting on security to be locked down, as well as fail safe plans. Twice she demanded on trackers implanted on the animals, as well as bigger paddocks being made for them. Rumors of course flew around, but Hammond had always honored her wishes. In fact, a good portion of the trainers had her to thank for being the unseen person that always spoke up, looking out for their safety.

When Hammond finally passed, Masrani brought in several original park members including Dr. Wu, and Lucy. Both Masrani and Lucy became good friends, and he trusted her to keep an eye on things and to be brought in for help whenever needed. Besides that, she kept to herself. She stayed in her trailer, spent evenings working out, and sitting out at the lake. Whenever she was radioed in, she took her jeep in, drove in, spent a few hours in the park, before going back. She had befriend Owen who was brought in from the Navy. As much as Lucy hated the raptors, she had been called in twice to oversee the training. As much as she hated to admit it, he had been making great progress with them. Sighing, Lucy, who still wore her engagement ring from Robert leaned forward, showing no fear. She stared down at the creatures and shrugged.

"I think that Hoskins is bad news, when I pulled up I saw him leaving. Bugging you guys again about the military program?"

Owen sighed.

"Man won't let up. Glad to see I'm not the only person who feels that way."

"These animals aren't weapons…and should never be completely trusted. Forgive me Owen, but as much of a bond that you have with them, they are blood thirsty creatures, nothing more…nothing less. Make sure ACU is always on alert, mostly with that snake in the grass around."

Smirking, Owen clapped Lucy on the back.

"Come on, it's almost lunch time, I'm buying the beer."

Smiling, Lucy turned and followed. On the ride back, Owen rode his bike ahead of Lucy's jeep towards the lake. Owen's place was right across the lake from hers. Going to Owen's, Lucy parked, and sat down on one of the lawn chairs, looking out at the water before Owen came over, handing her a cold bottle of beer.

"Thanks…"

Both clinked their bottles together, before Owen sat down beside her in his own lawn chair.

"So plans for today?"

"Hopefully working on my bike until I get called back. You?"

Lucy gazed out at the water. "Might go down to the beaches on the North side."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, today is a friend of mine's birthday…"

Owen saw Lucy playing with her ring as she drank, sighing he motioned with his bottle.

"Muldoon, you're fiance?"

Lucy looked down at her ring and sadly smiled.

"Yeah, he would have been sixty-nine today…crazy to believe that. The one birthday of his that we were together and celebrated we went down to those beaches together. God, seems like a lifetime ago, I was just a kid…"

"You don't talk about him much."

Lucy took a drink of her beer and sighed. Owen closely stared at her.

"I read all the books, Robert Muldoon was one Hell of an amazing game warden, a legend."

Lucy sadly smiled.

"You would have gotten along with him really well. I know he would have liked you, even if he would have thought all this bullshit with those raptors were crazy…"

"Can I ask you…"

"About his death?"

Owen dropped his eyes.

"Sorry…"

Lucy took another drink before shaking her head.

"I'm sure you all ready know, God knows it's been written about enough. The raptors attacked him, and good old In-Gen covered it up."

"Why come back, work here?"

"I know how it looks, but there came a time when I was face to face with John Hammond again. I blamed him for everything. Robert was everything to me, and losing him made me go down a very dark path. I was given a chance to give up and keep going down that path…or live the rest of my life at peace where I shared a brief, but happy time with Robert. I rather be here to help, instead of pretending to be blind to how my uncle played God and put that power into other's hands."

"How can you even look at the raptors, mostly after what happened…"

"Those animals are dangerous, and shouldn't be trusted…but they aren't the ones that took Robert from me. I can stay angry the rest of my life, bitter and killed with regret, or try to make a difference. I know if it was the other way around, Robert would still be at it, trying to protect and help."

"He sounded like an amazing guy Lucy."

"He sure was…"

Finishing her beer, Lucy smiled and handed him the empty bottle.

"I gotta get back, I'll see you later."

"Bye Lucy…"

Smiling, Lucy winked before getting back into her jeep and heading to the beaches. Less than a half an hour later, Lucy parked and went on foot. Finding herself to the private beach, she sat down, stretching out and looked at the crystal clear water. This was a place she often when to whenever she missed Robert, which as of lately seemed more and more. Sitting there, Lucy remembered spreading Robert's ashes here shortly after she came back.

She often sat there, listening to the waves, and spoke out loud as if he was here. Less than two months ago she went to the mainland to her doctor, to check about how blurred vision, nose bleeds, and how dizzy she got in the morning. After a series of test, she came back with a secret. The doctors said there was treatment, but nothing was certain. She had a brain tumor, nearly the size of a baseball, and growing. The doctors said without treatment they gave her six to eight months tops.

This was her last Christmas.

She hadn't told a soul, and wasn't planning on it. She wanted to live out the rest of her life peacefully on the island, and die where Robert had. Then, maybe, just maybe…she could be back together with him after all these years.

Today her head ached, and her eyes watered. What she would give to see Robert again. Tilting her head back, she closed her eyes before her radio went off, cracking and snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Lucy? Come in Lucy!"

Lucy took her radio and pressed down.

"Lucy here."

It was Owen, his voice filled with panic.

 **That night…**

Lucy had joined up with Owen and the others after a team was sent out to use the raptors to hopefully track down the loose dinosaur. It was happening all over again, and within just a few hours the park had gone to complete and utter Hell.

Lucy had rode into the jungle, and had hitched a ride back. Claire, and her two nephews had run out with them, and they had witnessed Hoskins get attacked and killed by one of the raptors. The moment Lucy saw this, her eyes widened in terror and she took hold of the boys and ran out with them. The two boys who had no idea that earlier they had stood in the very garage which was the last place Lucy and Robert had once stood together, saying their final goodbyes to each other in.

As they ran down the steps of the visitor center, Owen in the lead, and Claire behind them, Lucy felt her heart and head pound. That's when one of the raptors pounced out of nowhere, going straight towards the youngest boy. Lucy saw this and moved fast enough, pushing him forward. With that the raptor jumped, ramming Lucy down. Falling down hard, Lucy turned slightly as the raptor was on her.

Owen tried to turn, to help but Claire grabbed her arm and screamed. Lucy rolled away, only to feel the raptor's fangs dig into her, causing her entire body to fill with white hot pain. Rolling again on the broken glass and payment, she felt it's claws go onto her when a terrible roar filled the air and the raptor jumped up leaving her. Lucy laid to one side, feeling her own blood soak down against her, it was hard to breath, and she couldn't feel her body from the neck down.

Watching, she couldn't believe her own eyes. In less than ten minutes, its as over. A silence filled the center. The T-Rex slowly walked off, before the raptors hurried away. Owen ran over, kneeling.

"Lucy?!"

He gently turned her over, her neck was wounded, bleeding badly, her entire shirt soaked as well as the blood pooling around her. Claire held onto the boys as they slowly came over. Owen tried applying pressure to her bleeding neck, which seemed to have a pulse to it. Weakly, Lucy stared up, blood dribbling out from her mouth. It was over. Looking at Owen, then drifting her eyes over to Claire she remembered being that young once, being in love, and having her entire future ahead of her. Laying there, she weakly squeezed Owen's hand with her own bloody one.

"Stay…together…for survival…"

With that her gaze drifted, and she went still. Right before everything faded to a peaceful black, she could hear Robert's smooth, and calm voice calling her.

"Come on Lucy…come on home…"

With that, Lucy had died.

Claire lowered her head weeping before Owen sighed, reaching down he gently shut her eyes before sitting back. It was over, the incident of 2015.

 _Somewhere, far and long ago, Lucy opened her eyes again. She was young again, and laying in her bed inside her trailer. Feeling warm sunlight drift in from the blinds, she stretched, turning over before seeing Robert laying beside her. His eyes shut, his face handsome and peaceful. Instantly, Lucy smiled. She was home. Reaching over, she gently stoked his face before his beautiful blue eyes opened, looking at her. Smiling, Lucy stared at him, knowing that wherever they were, they were together._

 **The End**

 **\- Hope everyone enjoyed. Thank you for all the reviews. This was my third and final Muldoon story in my Muldoon trilogy. I would love to write another with his character in the future so we'll see. Thank you everyone and most of all thanks to the late Bob Peck. Forever and always a clever man!**


End file.
